The Other Clans
by Sing a Song for the Moon
Summary: If you participated in my Make a Warrior, this is the story! I hope you like it! What happens when the brother of Thunder started new clans. In present tense! I'm also not good at summarizing!
1. Prolouge, The Beginning

The Other Clans

By: Moondance Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors

Note: The make a Warrior is over but don't worry if you wanted to make one I'll have another set up because I had a lot of fun with this! :D I would also like to thank Galadriadhar, Meadowpaw, Jokegirl, Hiddenmusic, Nightshimmer, Macey-the-Invisible, Dawnflower of Shadowclan, Silverstorm of Riverclan, Nights Stormy Song, stormfang (), Wildshadow24 ,iSeEsTaRs14123, Sammie22, Glacierstar, Norix, Deinna (),Waterfall () and anonymous (). You all really helped me! So thanks so much! Oh and once you get past alliances there is the beginning of the story.

Alliances-

*LightningClan: A very fast moving clan that lives in the forest. Best known for their generosity. In stories it is said that Lightningstar was once part of ThunderClan but then was captured by a twoleg but once free created the clans because he could never make it back to the forest.

Leader- Daisystar-brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy- Flamestripe-Handsome flame colored tom with ginger stripes and forest-green eyes

Medicine Cat- Silverstorm-silver tabby she-cat with storm cloud markings

Warriors-

Lionmane-Golden tom with longer fur around his neck and blue-gray eyes

Apprentice- Rosepaw-red fur with a white underbelly she-cat with green eyes

Bramblespots- a dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and amber eyes

Stoneclaw-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Bloodstripe-jet-black tom with red stripes and blue eyes

Owlwing-light brown tom with dark brown eyes

Oakseed-dark brown tom with light brown eyes

Silentdeath-quiet silver she-cat

Queens-

Ivyfur with Bloodstripe's kits-

Rockkit-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Pinebranch with Lionmane's kits-brown she-cat and shocking green eyes

Wildkit-golden she-cat with green eyes

Ravenkit-black tom with a white dot on his chest and liquid gold eyes

Tansyleaf with Oakseed's kits-black she-cat with gray flecks and yellow eyes

Spitkit-gray she-cat with black flecks and light brown eyes

Loudkit-brown tom with black flecks and dark brown eyes

Clumsykit-light she-cat with yellow eyes

Daisystar with Owlwing's kits- see leader

Juniperkit-brown and white tom with green eyes

Lavenderkit-white she-cat and green eyes

Whiskerkit-light brown tabby tom and light brown eyes

Elders-

Hollyleaf- brown tabby she-cat

Talltale-old three leg black and white she-cat and hazel eyes

Rattail-light gray and black tom with hazel eyes and bald tail

*BreezeClan: Known for living on moors a lot faster then LightningClan cats but BreezeClan is best known for their peaceful ways. Less likely to jump into battle this peaceful clan mostly keeps to themselves and more shy but once you get past their sharp touges are the most friendliest cats you'd ever meet.

Leader-Scarletstar-red furred she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy-Laughheart-blonde tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice-Sunpaw-dark yellow tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat-Hawktail-brown tabby with a white muzzle, ears and underbelly, a red front paw and red tipped tail and amber eyed she-cat

Warriors-

Kinkfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes, was born with a twisted right paw

Grayheart-gray furred tom with dark brown stripes and green eyes

Eagletail-gray dapple tom with amber eyes

Doveflight-dove gray she-cat

Apprentice-Sliverpaw-silvery gray she-cat

Grayspot-pure black tom with one gray spot on his back and gray eyes

Windheart-very fast gray tom with brown eyes

Queens-

Ravenwing pregnant with Darkheart's kits-small, jet-black she-cat with white paws and tail tip and blue eyes

Wavekit-sleek blue-gray she-cat with on black paw and ocean blue eyes

Reddawn-with Windheart's kits, red she-cat with gray eyes

Bluekit-gray almost blue tom with gray eyes

Onekit-ginger tom with brown eyes

Elders-

Squirreltail-red furred she-cat and amber eyes

Moorberry-brown dapple tom with berry green eyes

*LakeClan: Like RiverClan except if you're in their clan they are the kindest cats you'd ever meet almost to the point of naïve. But when you're outside of their clan they are really suspicious and distrusting of you.

Leader- Hailstar-white tom with silver stripes with pale blue eyes and very long whiskers

Deputy- Snowstorm- Gray and white tom with white paws and green eyes-NOT to be confused with Snowstorm ex-deputy of LightningClan  
Apprentice-Splashpaw-gray almost blue tom with light blue eyes

Medicine Cats- Wolffang-very old dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Blackwater-was Wolffang's apprentice-black she-cat with sharp, deep blue eyes and long claws, fur is always well kept and clean so it glitters in the moonlight

Warriors-

Jeweleye-beautiful golden dapple coat with dark brown stripes, she-cat long legs and crystal-like brown eyes

Apprentice-Pebblepaw-light gray tom with green eyes

Duckfur-bright duck yellow tom with gray eyes

Apprentice-Evepaw-jet-black she-cat with dark gray stripes, paws and rings around her tail and pale blue eyes

Treeleaf-brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Spottedpaw-tortoiseshell with white paws, tail and blue eyes

Fireeyes- tortoiseshell with amber almost like fire eyes

Seafur-gray she-cat with ginger tabby stripes

Swiftfire- tan tabby she-cat with white belly and paws and blue eyes

Apprentice- Dewpaw-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Nightstorm -black tom with green eyes

Shadowpool- black cat with white paws and green eyes

Sammiya- light brown she-cat with a base with golden stripes along the back, sea-foam green eyes, and the tail has and reddish shine to it.

Tennaiya-almost identical to her mother, Sammiya except her eyes are golden

Tenatte-dark brown tom with golden brown eyes

Queens-

Sheepfur with Duckfur's kits-white-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mudkit-mud brown tom with gray eyes and always has mud on his fur no matter how many times its washed

Poolkit-blue she-cat with blue eyes

Ripplekit-silver tom with gray stripes and blue eyes

Puddlekit-yellow she-cat with gray and blue stripes and blue eyes

Swiftflight- pregnant ginger she-cat with gray streaks across her tail

Elders-

Dappleberry-gray dapple she-cat with berry blue eyes

Moonwave- gray almost white she-cat with big yellow eyes

Rosethorn -brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brushclaw-very old brown tom with hazel eyes the deputy before Snowstorm

DarkClan: They are the ones that walk the night. The stars and moon light their path they are in the darkness so much that some say that they have starlight in their fur. They are most known for their loyalty, bad temper, sharp tongue, readiness to fight and they are the truest friends you could ever have.

Leader- Shadowstar- Black she-cat with silver paws and tail tip and silvery light blue eyes

Deputy-Weaselrun-Bright orange tom with gray eyes and limps because of a bad back leg

Medicine Cat- Ebonylight- Black she-cat with a silver star on her chest and silvery light blue eyes

Warriors-

Nightpelt-jet black tom with white patch around his left eye

Autumnfire-a light gray she-cat with white specks,ears, paws and chest

Apprentice-Robinpaw-ginger and brown she-cat and piercing yellow eyes

Rainstorm-very dark gray with lighter paws paws and tail tip

Viperstrike-slender dark brown she-cat with large black patch on her back

Leafshade-chocolate brown she-cat with long, silky fur, leaf green eyes and a torn ear

Apprentice-Fernpaw-light gray almost white she-cat with dark gray tabby stripes and fern green eyes

Runningwolf- swift light gray tom with yellow eyes

Crimsontail- Dark red tom with one white front paw and amber eyes

Queens-

Poppyfern with Weaselrun's kit-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Shadowkit-Pure black tom with eyes that fade from yellow on the outside to black on the inside

Rushkit- dark brown she-cat and bright blue eyes

Foxkit-orange tom with white front paws and green eyes

Both parents are in StarClan but she is watched over by Poppyfern and Snakeheart

Nightkit-black she-cat with sliver eyes that shimmer like starlight

Melodysong- Light brown she-cat with white paws and violet eyes

Redkit- Red tom with amber eyes

Opalkit- White she-cat with amber eyes

Iriskit- Dappled light brown and white she-cat, with violet eyes

Shimmerkit- Silver she-cat with violet eyes

Shadekit- silver tom, with amber eyes

Snakeheart with Runningwolf's kits-brown she-cat with a black stripe going from the back of her head, down her back to the tip of her tail and yellow eyes

Pricklekit-gray tom with a black stripe going down his back likes his mom and blue eyes

Acornkit-black tom with a gray stripe going down his back likes his mom and green eyes

Elders-

Butterflytear-yellow she-cat with blue flecks and teardrop blue eyes

Outside the Clans-

Moon-sliver she-cat with white patches on her back, with a black tail and green eyes, loner

Snowstorm-pure white tom, rouge-exiled deputy of LightningClan

Darkheart-dark gray tom with amber almost crimson eyes, exiled rouge of BreezeClan

Strawberry- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, kittypet

Pancake-ginger and gray tom, kittypet

Sorrow-beautiful, sleek and slender black she-cat with sliver underbelly, muzzle and deep, hypnotizing blue eyes, calls herself a loner but is a rouge

StarClan-Note all now has stars in their fur and look healthier then they did before joining StarClan

Fireclaw-ginger tom with stars in his fur

Frostear-gray she-cat and frost white left ear with stars in her fur

Honeystripe-small, golden brown she-cat with gray eyes

Silvermist-silver tabby she-cat with sparkling yellow eyes and stars in her fur

Talonclaw-brown tom with light tabby stripes and gray eyes once part of LakeClan

Adderstar-Very dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and white specks from age and blue eyes

Haystar-blonde tom with gray eyes was leader of LightningClan before DaisyStar

Cloverstripe-white she-cat with green eyes mother of Robinkit, Icekit and Runningkit, was the sister of the medicine cat that gave birth to Nightkit, died giving birth

Blackwind-pure black tom with amber eyes father of Robinkit, Icekit and Runningkit, died during a battle with LightningClan

Runningkit-black tom with green eyes, stillborn

Robinkit-ginger tom with amber eyes, stillborn

The Story's Prologue-

"Ah, curious kits! If you're here to play with my tail, I can guarantee your warrior name will be Noears!" growled the BreezeClan elder, Squirreltail.

"Hahaha! Don't worry little kit Squirreltail is all bark and no bite!" laughed another BreezeClan elder, Moorberry. "Why Squirreltail I'll bet that this kit is here for a story.

"A story, hmmm how about how the clans came to be?" asked Squirreltail.

"Yeah because it looks like this kit has never heard of how the clans came to be because the kits have a lost look in their eyes," replied Moorberry. "Well it all began with Lightningcloud, brother of the great Thunderstar of the ThunderClan. The first clans were ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, SkyClan and WindClan.

But one day on border patrol with his clanmates, Mousejump and apprentice named Owlpaw next to the river a twoleg snuck up on them ever so quietly, being next to a loud river made it harder to hear, ThunderClan was also at peace with the other clans at the moment and then the twoleg made a grab for one of the unsuspecting cats. They each made a run for it but when Lightningcloud heard the yowl of the apprentice he doubled back to help him without a second thought…"

"Sorry Moorberry's getting so old he can't talk for very long. Lightningcloud then managed to get Owlpaw away from the twoleg at the cost of his own freedom. Yowling at the young apprentice that he will be fine and to get back to camp," Squirreltail paused to think of the next part of the story. "Then the twoleg placed Lightningcloud in a cage like thing and the last thing of being in the forest that's said Lightningcloud saw was the Sun-Drown-Place being on a weird floating fish, its said he called it and when he woke up the Sun-Drown-Place was on the other side. Somehow, Lightningcloud managed to get free and ran into the forest hoping he was wrong but instead of finding his home, friends and family, he found the familiar sight of fighting."

"My turn! It was like how the clans were first formed. But no fallen comrades of StarClan were there to stop them. Their comrades were in StarClan but they didn't know what to do. So Lightningcloud knew that it was his destiny to make a place like back in the forest for these cats so he also found some more cats named Dark, Lake and Breeze, ones that he noticed that had the strength and he thought they were best suited he thought long and hard about it. The only problem that he saw was that their was no more cats that had the same skills as SkyClan, well let me rephrase the cats that had the skills were the ones that preferred to live in another clan," said Moorberry continuing the story. " With their help they remade the clans with the same warrior code and thus DarkClan, BreezeClan, LightningClan and LakeClan rose from the dust."

"Now the Clans have changed and I think there will be trouble to come, with new enemies the clans had either foolishly made or ones that grew a dark heart. Every cat is capable of good or bad but it is how they make the best of hard times that make the cat," Squirreltail said wisely.


	2. Chapter 1: In the Darkness

Chapter 1-

Darkness hid the clans like a shroud of mist, no moon, and no stars and in this darkness of the night trouble began to brew. For in BreezeClan Adderstar's last life is slipping away right in front of his deputy, who is normally strong is nervous if the clan will accept her. –

"Adderstar, you called for me?" asked his deputy, Scarletfur.

"Yes, Scarletfur and as you know now I am on my last life," said Adderstar.

When Scarletfur nodded Adderstar spoke again. "Do you think I served my clan well?"

"Yes, you were the best mentor I ever had," replied Scarletfur nervously.

Adderstar chuckled and said, "I was your only mentor." He then burst into a fit of coughs.

"Do you want me to get Hawktail?" asked Scarletfur.

"No it will be too late if you do. Scarletfur you have served as my deputy for many moons and I that's something I can never thank you enough for, so your reward will be being leader of BreezeClan and I know you can make us great again," Adderstar then ceased breathing.

"I need to give Adder…" Hawktail stopped when she noticed Adderstar's unmoving body.

"He hunts with StarClan now," Scarletfur told Hawktail.

Hawktail nodded and briskly added well you better go to bed its past moonhigh, so you can name your deputy in the morning and you need your sleep if we are going to Mooncave tomorrow." Hawktail walked past Scarletstar to prepare Adderstar's body for a silent vigil. Not even Scarletfur dared to go against the sharp tongue medicine cat. –

In LakeClan who had just suffered a horrible whitecough epidemic leaving the elderly medicine cat Wolffang and Blackwater exhausted. –

"Soon it will be a half moon and the last time I go as a medicine cat," Wolffang said to Blackwater.

"What?" asked taking the young she-cat by surprise.

"I will be retiring, I just can't handle being a medicine cat like I used to and it took a whitecough epidemic to tell me that I ain't as young as I used to be so I'm going to the elder's den," Wolffang replied.

Blackwater nodded, knowing that Wolffang was elderly and agreed with him because she worried about him over working himself or to death. –

With DarkClan trouble begins inside the clan itself as the viper waits patiently, as it begins when Weaselrun investigates a noise.

"Who's there?" called Weaselrun as he limped a little farther from the camp entrance. 'Darn its to dark to see right away. But I can't go back now! I know I heard something!'

"There's no room in DarkClan for weakness," replied a sinister voice.

"Wh-…" Weaselrun was cut short by an attack from the cat he recognized and trusted. By the time he tried to fight back it was too late, Weaselrun was dead. –

As trouble brews in DarkClan, leadership is traded in BreezeClan and the retirement of one of the most trusted and oldest cat in LakeClan. LightningClan tries to heal from the betrayal of their most trusted deputy.

"I saw these words before StarClan so they may hear and approve of my choice," Daisystar took a small pause to breathe. "Flamestripe will be the new deputy of LightningClan."

They were many yowls of approval including Stoneclaw who was held in high regard in LightningClan,

"Why thank you Daisystar. It will be my honor to be your deputy," said Flamestripe, shocked that he was chosen.

They were more nods and yowls of approval.

"Can Wildkit, Ravenkit, Stoneclaw and Bramblespots come here please?" Daisystar yowled to regain everyone's attention. She spoke again when they all came up onto the old oak with her. "By naming apprentices we show that LightningClan will survive and remain strong. Wildkit and Ravenkit from now on you will be known Wildpaw and Ravenpaw. Bramblespots you are ready for an apprentice you will mentor Wildpaw. I trust that you will teach Wildkit loyalty and honor," when Wildpaw and Bramblespots stepped down Daisystar called out, "Stoneclaw you trained Tansyleaf well and I expect you to do the same with Ravenpaw, I also expect you to teach Ravenpaw kindness and nobility."

"I will do my best Daisystar, thank you," Stoneclaw said when Ravenpaw touched noses with him and got down.

In the back there were a few whispers on how a quarter clan cat like Bramblespots had gotten an apprentice before Bloodstripe. –

"As these things go on trouble brews like never before," out of the shrouds of mist stepped out two StarClan cats, Honeystripe and Silvermist and they watched sadly as a evil black and silver rouge watched the forest plotting her next move.

I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 2: The Next Day

I hoped you liked the story so far because here is chapter two!

Places, In case you were confused

Twolegplace-located near BreezeClan's territory but it is separated by a dangerous gorge.

Moon's barn-located near LightningClan's territory and right next to MoonCave

MoonCave-like the clan's Moonstone or Moonpool, located next to Moon's barn and in between LightningClan territory and DrakClan territory.

LakeClan territory is closest to Sun-Drown-Place but far enough away that they don't see it, a bunch of rivers run though their territory and out as creeks into other clan's territories

DarkClan territory- located in a marsh and is surrounded by a swamp because its low land

LightningClan territory-located where the most of the trees stand

BreezeClan territory- located on the moor and has been fighting with LightningClan for many moons over a strip of forest that a creek flows through

Gathering Place-In the center of the territories is a giant platform of land and a giant oak where all the leaders stand during gatherings

Oh and the story is told from all points of view at the same time

**The beginning of the story**

In StarClan-

When Honeystripe and Silvermist noticed the silver and black she-cat named Sorrow starting to leave the forest where the clans lived they began to fallow her from the skies as Sorrow made her way from the forest to places unknown.

"What in StarClan's name is she doing?" Honeystripe whispered to Silvermist who shook her head and said, "Nothing that can be good."

But what Honeystripe and Silvermist didn't notice was two unknown followers.

As Sorrow went along with her unknown evil intentions a loner that lived in an old twoleg barn, not to far away from LightningClan's territory and almost next to MoonCave, named Moon outweighed the good and the bad of telling the clans that Sorrow was up to no good as she laid on a stack of straw.

'On one paw Sorrow may have a right to take revenge, since the clans killed her family but on the other paw I only heard one half of the story and Sorrow is a crazy she-cat,' Moon thought to herself.

"This is such a pain," Moon sighed. Getting up to head to the forest. "But I won't get a wink of sleep if Sorrow succeeds because there will be no distraction to keep her away from me because what if enough isn't enough and what about innocent kits? I couldn't live with the guilt."

DarkClan-

"Has anyone seen Weaselrun?" Shadowstar yowled from the big tree where DarkClan leaders address the clan.

Poppyfern, Weaselrun's mate, quit washing her son, Shadowkit at the sound of Weaselrun's name.

Just like if the hunting patrol consisting of Runningwolf, Autumnfire and Robinpaw heard her they then came though the camp entrance carrying a limp orange body.

"No! Not Weaselrun!" cried Poppyfern running to the Ebonylight's medicine cat's den, an old hallow of a fallen tree, where they were taking the body Ebonylight left last night to share tongues with StarClan during a quarter moon.

Shadowstar dipped her head in sorrow had to look up so she could give orders to keep the clan's mind off the death of their deputy. While Poppyfern felt many moons older then she really was.

" I want all kits and elders to stay in the camp, no apprentices or warriors can leave camp without another warrior because who ever did this certainly knows how to take down a senior warrior. Now I want all of the kits to stay near a queen, even the ones that have an apprentice ceremony tonight, I also want all Autumnfire to take Fernpaw and Robinpaw please take them to the training grounds, Runningwolf, Rainstorm can you retrieve all of the pray that the earlier hunting patrol caught and please catch a bit more and finally…" Shadowstar yowled but then was interrupted by Viperstrike.

"Can I take a border patrol around camp to see if we spot anything out of the ordinary?" asked Viperstrike.

"That would be great you can take the rest of the warriors except the queens," Shadowstar answered.

Then all of the clan cats ran to where they were ordered.

Shadowstar went into her den, a hollow of an old swamp tree, to think about all of the ceremonies tonight, ten apprentice ceremonies, one deputy ceremony and one warrior ceremony. 'It's great that DarkClan is thriving but why does a murderer have to strike?' thought Shadowstar. She knew Weaselrun since she was a kit and he was an apprentice. They might not have been as close as her and Crimsontail but they were close enough and he would have been a great leader after her. Even though she still has 8 lives in leader time she was in her prime! But if anything should happen she wants to know her clan is taken care of. 'What about Viperstrike?' she thought. 'She might not be my closest friend but she certainly is popular among the clan and she trained Melodysong excellently. I don't want to seem to be picking favorites so Crimsontail is out, Rainstorm is too young, Runningwolf is too head-strong, Nightpelt has refused once so he'll probably do it again, Leafshade is still training her first apprentice and the clans are not ready for a quarter clan cat so Autumnfire is also out. I think I know who is my new deputy.'

Shadowstar looked out of the mossy door of her den and saw Viperstrike giving orders to the cats that just got back from a hunting patrol and border patrol. She hoped Ebonylight would get back soon so she can be given some advice from her closest friends.

*BreezeClan-

Scarletfur padded out of the warrior's den, an old, big rabbit's den, with her mate Grayheart only to see Hawktail getting back from the medicine cat ceremony of sharing tongues with StarClan. Hawktail must have noticed Scarletfur because she came up to her and Grayheart.

"Have you announced your deputy?" Hawktail asked.

"No," Scarletfur answered.

"Well get to it because after you do we are going to Mooncave," Hawktail told her briskly heading off her medicine cat's den which was another rabbits burrow.

Scarletfur's temper got to her because she was off to get that sharp-tongued medicine cat when Gorsemist, who just came out of the warrior's den, stopped her with his tail and said, "Ahh, let her go she's probably just tired."

"In that case she's never slept a day in her life," Grayheart added teasingly.

Scarletfur and Gorsemist playfully rolled their eyes and Gorsemist added, "Better be careful, Grayheart, your life is in Hawktail's paws."

Grayheart eyes grew big, "What if she's tired and I have a huge gash on my side! She could fall asleep and, and…"

"Trust Grayheart to take something and blow it out of proportion," said Scarletfur teasingly to her mate.

"Oh you better announce your deputy and that Adderstar is dead or else Hawktail might come back," Gorsemist told Scarletfur when he noticed Hawktail giving them a menacing glare.

"You mean she was holding back?" Grayheart gasped.

"I'll handle your mate who by the way is worse then a kit," Gorsemist growled playfully at his den mates.

"Yeah but he sure can lighten the mood," Scarletfur added with a bit of a laugh in her voice before jumping up onto the great rock where all the leaders addressed the clan from. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey to gather around the great rock, I have some bad news."

All of the cats gathered around the rock whispering about what it could be and where Adderstar was.

Scarletfur took a deep breath before addressing the clan about the bad news, "Adderstar is dead, he dead last night from a horrible case of greencough but we are lucky that Adderstar and Hawktail managed to keep it contained. I will be traveling to Mooncave today with Hawktail but before I go, I saw these words before StarClan so they may here and approve my choice, Gorsemist will be the new deputy of BreezeClan."

Shocked Gorsemist stood up and yowled, "If my clan mates will have me I will be proud to serve as your deputy."

There were many yowls of approval, then Scarletfur nodded and jumped down to where Hawktail sat with her brother, Eagletail before heading out to Mooncave.

"May StarClan light your path!" Grayheart yowled after them as they headed out the camp entrance. When they were almost out of sight Gorsemist started giving his orders as deputy. Grayheart gathered Eagletail and Windheart before heading out.

"I want the apprentices to take care of the elders before going out to train and Grayheart, can you lead a hunting patrol consisting of three cats including yourself?" Gorsemist asked clearly not used to the idea of being deputy. When Grayheart nodded, Squirreltail whispered to Moorberry, "I think I'm going to like this new deputy, elders come first."

"Yeah your daughter was a good deputy but she kept telling us to quit whining she'll get to us in a minute," Moorberry answered as they headed back to the elders den to tell the apprentices Sunpaw and Silverpaw what to do.

Wavekit, a kit they found abandoned on their territory then came bounding out of the nursery yowling in her high pitched kit voice, "Ravenwing's having her kits! Don't worry Reddawn is helping her."

For some this is great because more warriors in the clan and for others they have been dreading this moment because the kits father was Darkheart formally Darkfur who was exiled from the clan because he tried to kill Scarletfur to become deputy and they feared they show the same promise as him.

As Wavekit tried to go back into the nursery she was stopped by Kinkfoot who said, "Why don't you take Bluekit and Onekit out to play?" Referring to Reddawn two tom kits that were raised with Wavekit because they were the same age.

"Good idea!" Wavekit shouted. "Hey Bluekit and Onekit wanna play?"

LakeClan-

As soon as Wolffang and Blackwater came into camp, Hailstar leaped onto the great Moss Rock that all LakeClan leaders addressed the clan from.

"Attention LakeClan, let all cats old enough to catch their own fish gather around Moss Rock before you go out to perform your duties to the clan. Wolffang is it your wish to give up the name of a medicine cat and go join the elders?"

"It is," Wolffang gasped, the trip to Mooncave had been hard on him.

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest," Hailstar finished.

Wolffang gently limped to the elder's den joining his brother, Brushclaw, and his old friends that made it to be elders Dappleberry, Moonwave, and Rosethorn. Collapsing when he got there from exhaustion. He was now one of the oldest elders now.

Blackwater sighed knowing her mentor probably didn't have many more moons to go. She then noticed Swiftflight getting rounder and only had a few more days or that night to start kitting, completing the circle of life.

LightningClan-

Flamestripe began the morning by yowling the patrols and giving orders, "I'll lead a hunting patrol I want Rosepaw, Lionmane and Oakseed to come with me, Wildpaw and Ravenpaw your first duties as apprentices is taking care of the elders," he called. Rosepaw then laughed, happy she wasn't the only apprentice anymore and thus had more time for training and didn't have to use as much mouse bile because she now had help. Flamestripe continued, "Evening patrol will be lead by Stoneclaw and Bloodstripe, Owlwing and Ravenpaw will go. Dawn patrol will be lead by Daisystar and Wildpaw, Bramblespots and Oakseed will go. Any questions, comments or concerns?"

When no one answered he jumped down to inspect the dens to see if they needed any repairs.

While all the warriors and apprentices went to do their jobs Spitkit went to the medicine cat den to help Silverstorm, Rockkit, Juniperkit and Loudkit began to play fight and Clumsykit, Lavenderkit and Whiskerkit went to the elders den although Clumsykit tripped a few times on the way there. The queens were sharing tongues and making sure they could see where their kits went.

In the elders den an a new elder Hollyleaf from across the sun-drown-place was sleeping it was probably for the better she was still a little confused when she hit her head 6 moons ago but Rattail and Talltale were up and already arguing over what happened many moons ago while Wildpaw and Ravenpaw tried to get all the ticks off of them.

"I told you I lost half of my tail when a badger bit it off," Talltale said, she was known to exaggerate from her tall tales. She had only three legs, half a tail, one eye, had a bad memory and was almost deaf she lost most of them from her crazy antics as a kit, apprentice and warrior and many cats wondered how she made it to an elder.

"And I'm telling you, you crazy old badger, that you lost half of your tail when you got it caught in a twoleg trap when we were kits. You lost your leg to a badger when you were a warrior," Rattail said exasperated. Rattail was Talltale's brother and he was a small gray and black tom whose tail became bald from one of Talltale's antics when they were apprentices.

"Are you sure? Because wasn't there a badger involved?" Talltale asked.

"Your hearing's worse then your memory, I said you lost your leg to a badger. You lost your eye to a fox," Rattail yowled.

"There's no need to yowl I'm right here but I thought Foxclaw was dead?" Talltale asked.

"He died when we were kits, oh nevermind we'll be having the same conversation in the morning," Rattail sighed. 'If only she didn't fall off those tall rocks when she was a warrior or maybe it was the time when she was hit in the head by a badger, only StarClan how she made it this far.' he thought. Then he noticed the three kits at the entrance of their den.

"Come in, Come in youngsters I bet you want a story," he said to the three kits that were having a hard time not laughing from their conversation.

"When you two finish can you bring us back some fresh kill, if there is any rabbits can you bring me back one and Hollyleaf can have a mouse, plump if there is any, what do you want Talltale?" he raised his voice so she could hear.

"I would like a vole if theirs any, a prop of being an elder is you get to have apprentices bring you back what you want, Talltale answered.

'Strange whenever food or gossip or telling storys is in the subject she manages to hear just fine,' Rattail thought sarcastically.

"Now what story would you young ones want to hear, oh I know how about the time when me and Rattail were apprentices and there were invaders from BreezeClan?" Talltale asked Rattail. "OR how about when PumaClan left the forest?"  
Rattail chuckled.

Fin for now.

I hope you liked it! I'll tell more about how Hollyleaf got to the forest. Because at the beginning of every three chapters their will be a story told by the elders!


	4. Chapter 3: What Happened Next

Thank you all so much for your reviews! They are very inspiring! I also don't blame you iSeEsTaRs14123 for being busy and I might take you up on your offer. Thank you all so much because without you this story wouldn't be happening. Well enough of this mushy stuff and here's the story!

Honeystripe and Silvermist-

They followed Sorrow through the dense dark forest but did not get much farther because…

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Honeystripe asked Silvermist.

"Yeah, what's out there," Silvermist whispered turning around only to see two very small kits crouched down looking over at them with round eyes, it was almost impossible to see them next to the starry bush but almost.

"Robinkit, Runningkit, does Cloverstripe know you're here? Silvermist growled knowing if they didn't hurry they were going to lose Sorrow. Also referring to the kits mother, the only one to survive their birth was their sister, Icekit.

"If we say yes are we still in trouble," Runningkit meowed when they bounded up to Silvermist and Honeystripe.

"Yes and do you think they can keep up or will one of us have to turn back?" Honeystripe asked Silvermist who was looking over her shoulder trying to keep up with Sorrow.

The DarkClan kits looked up with excited round eyes.

"Well if they made it this far without complain but right now we have to get going! When we get back you two are in so much trouble and we'll be lucky if Cloverstripe leaves us any fur for doing this but we can't lose Sorrow when we're so close!" Silvermist meowed to Honeystripe.

"Hurray we get to go on in important warriors mission! The other kits will be so jealous when we get back!" Robinkit yowled to Runningkit. Honeystripe and Silvermist rolled their eyes.

Moon-

'Oh no! Now the twolegs decide to put more straw and hay in the barn,' Moon thought to herself as she tried to keep hidden but she couldn't get past the door because of all of the hay, straw and twolegs. Unknown to Moon but there was the rouge Darkheart ex-BreezeClan member, hiding outside the doors in case she got out.

LakeClan-

"Hailstar, come look! Swiftflight gave birth to 4 kits!" his deputy, Snowstorm yowled peaking his head though the mossy doorway of Hailstar's den. (Oh and Snowstorm deputy of LakeClan is not rouge Snowstorm ex-deputy of LightningClan)

Hailstar chuckled getting up. His deputy seemed to know everything that happened in camp. Now there are new kits of the LakeClan!

The nursery like most of the dens was cave like, secured under rocks and the rocks were topped with moss. Hailstar padded though it softy to see the new kits of his clan.

"Hello, Hailstar," Swiftflight murmured.

"What are their names?" Hailstar asked softly.

"Well the dusky light brown male is Mothkit, Hawkkit is the dark brown female with black flecks, Birchkit is the ginger female with darker ginger streaks across her tail and Shimmerkit is the silver female with ginger streaks across her tail," Swiftflight meowed proudly.

"I better leave you to your duty as a mother," Hailstar said walking out of the den.

Swiftflight nodded turning her attention back to her newborn kits.

LightningClan-

Bloodstripe walked softly out of the camp entrance so he wouldn't be noticed he cut though the dirt place and out to the border that held the least prey. He finally stopped when he found the cat he was looking for the ex-LightningClan deputy, Snowstorm.

"How is the plan going?" Bloodstripe whispered to the ex-deputy.

"Good so far, Darkheart is watching that loner that might give us trouble, Sorrow is trying to find those mountain cats she claims that they can help us, Strawberry might have had our kits but she is still keeping her simple minded brother, Pancake, clueless, Strawberry has gotten a lot of twoleg place cats on our side, Shadowpool reports that there is only new kits in LakeClan, since Darkheart was exiled its hard to keep up with BreezeClan, so all I know is Adderstar is dead and Scarletfur is taking over and finally in DarkClan Weaselrun was murdered. Do you know who killed him?" Snowstrom said quickly and quietly.

"You mean Melodysong doesn't know?" Bloodstripe asked, shocked that none of the conspirers did it or that anyone killed that softhearted goose.

"No it was no one from our band," Snowstorm said shaking his head. "But whoever it is we might want them on our side, Melodysong says that it was a quick, clean kill and that black hair was found on his claws."

"That is a head scratcher," Bloodstripe whispered knowing that the evening patrol would be assembled soon and he was supposed to be on it. "Nothing has really happened in LightningClan since you left, I've got to go now."

Snowstorm nodded as Bloodstripe quietly bounded through the bushes.

BreezeClan-Scarletfur

"Alright Scarletfur once you go into mooncave lay down with your nose touching a wall of the cave and no it doesn't matter which wall," Hawktail said exasperated as if Scarletfur was a kit.

"Are you coming with me?" Scarletfur meowed.

"No these meetings are very private but I'll be here when you come back and until the ritual is over neither of us must speak," Hawktail said sitting down at the entrance of the cave.

Scarletfur nodded going in.

When Scarletfur positioned herself like Hawktail told her to and waited for StarClan to send her into sleep. When Scarletfur woke up she never felt so cold in her life, she felt like she was ice as all the warmth was sucked from her body. She tried to keep from clutching her legs as painful cramps took them over. Scarletfur waited for StarClan to come and help her or something but nothing happened until she bravely opened her eyes but when she did they widened in shock she was no longer in the secure darkness of Mooncave.

Scarletfur saw a well-trodden grass beneath her paws. She smelled how the grass was moist with dew as a warm breeze flowed though her fur. Scarletfur tried to sit up as dignifying as she could, trying not to embarrass herself. She looked around and noticed that she was at the great Oak tree where the clans gather for gatherings.

'How did I get here, did I just dream that I was becoming leader of BreezeClan?' Scarletfur thought to herself.

But when she looked up at Silverpelt she thought that it looked closer then it did before. Then like chasing a rabbit the same trill went through her veins when she also noticed the stars were moving. Soon the some of the cats from StarClan came stalking down in a spiral from the sky.

Scarletfur soon recognized some of her fallen clan mates like her mentor, Talonclaw, the mother of Ravenwing, Softstep and Logtail, the deputy before her that died when a Softstep and her mate broke the warrior code that ended in the battle that ended his life.

"Welcome, Scarletfur," all of the cats seemed to have said at once. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Yes," Scarletfur meowed.

Then Fireclaw father of Doveflight came up.

He didn't reply to her gasp of surprise instead he touched noses with her that gave her such a burning feeling that she wanted to shrink away with pain.

"With this life I give you bravery and courage. Use it well to defend your clan," he murmured. Then a bolt of energy that felt like lightning soared though her body with her mind filled with battles and hunts as if the feeling of claws raking across fur and fangs meeting the flesh of prey.

When the pain ebbed away Scarletfur was trembling and was weak.

Another cat rose up and came up to her; it was Barkpaw a DarkClan apprentice. She found Barkpaw's body when she was hunting near the DarkClan border, killed by an unknown cat. Scarletfur's eyes welled up with tears.

"With this life I give you the boundless energy of an apprentice. Use it well to carry out your duties of a leader without tire ring too easy. Barkpaw meowed.

Scarletfur felt as if she was running though a moor with nothing stopping her and endless possibilities.

Then her mentor Talonclaw, who died during rouge pack's rampage, came up and said, "With this life I give you mentorship, use it well to train all cats of your clan." Then Scarletfur felt his last moment of life, claws and teeth on her belly, head and paws, she felt as if she were buried under cats, the pain was so great that Scarletfur felt as if her heart would stop. In the end she saw a red flash and then it was over, she nearly sighed with relief.

Soon Doveflight's mother, Frostear, she died when the rouges tried to enter to the nursery, came up and said softly, almost a whisper, "With this life I give you love. Now you will be able to love your whole clan as if it was your kit." Scarletfur then felt ready to slash, kill and defend all of her clan mates.

Heaveyfoot the medicine cat before Hawktail came up and said with his booming voice, "With this life I give you selflessness, I hope you use it so you put your clan mates first." Scarletfur then felt ready to give everything up to all of her clan mates.

Softstep gently padded up to her and meowed, "With this life I give you loyalty, the loyalty to respect your clan mates and their decisions."

Scarletfur felt kind and wise unlike all of the lives before it.

Logtail padded up to her and said, "I give you understanding, the understanding of the warrior code and why it was set up."

Scarletfur felt the pain of some parts of the code and understanding in other parts. The pain of losing a mate or a kit, the understanding that it sometimes the if their isn't a part of a code that should be on put on it, like the apprenticeship of kits under 6 moons, and doesn't work out and wisdom to know that some things shouldn't be done.

Next came a cat named Rufflefur who helped lead an attack on those rouges that killed so many cats.

"With this life I give you the endurance to lead your clan." he meowed. "Use it well."

Scarletfur then felt pain of hard decisions and the thought of what if it doesn't work.

Finally Adderstar came up and said, "Well done my deputy and with this life I give you sureness, decisiveness and quick thinking to lead your clan with the knowledge to make important decisions without regrets, the quickness to pick a side and to make the decision quickly.

DarkClan-

Shadowstar had finished her thinking by the time of moonhigh. No one could blame her because she just lost her most trusted deputy.

Shadowstar leaped up to the great tree to yowl out the ceremonies. "DarkClan is very fortunate to have so many kits ready for apprenticeship and one warrior ceremony. Even though Weaselrun would have wanted to watch his kits become apprentices next to them, I am know he is watching them with pride from StarClan. We had planned this and Weaselrun would want the ceremonies to go on. So before Weaselrun's silent vigil I will announce my new deputy, I say these words before the body of Weaselrun so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Viperstrike will be the new deputy of DarkClan."

There was not one cat in DarkClan who did not yowl an approval.

"I am very honored, Shadowstar. I will serve as deputy in honor of Weaselrun," Viperstike had just said the right words.

"Fernpaw, Leafshade told me you did well on your assessment. It is time for you to be a warrior." Shadowstar called from her place on the great tree and when Fernpaw jumped up there with her, she began again. "I, Shadowstar call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice he has trained very hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend you them to turn you a warrior in turn. Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Fernpaw said with his eyes shining like stars.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Fernpaw from this moment on you will be known as Ferneyes. StarClan honors your energy and trustfulness and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Shadowstar stepped forward and liked the top of Ferneyes's bowed head.

Ferneyes liked Shadowstar's shoulder respectfully before jumping down and then 10 kits jumped up.

"From this day forward until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices will be known as…" Shadowstar took a deep breath before continuing. "Shadowpaw, Rushpaw, Foxpaw, Nightpaw, Icepaw, Redpaw, Opalpaw, Irispaw, Shimmerpaw and Shadepaw."

In the back by the nursery, Pricklekit and Acornkit looked at them jealously. They only had a half-moon more to go.

Shadowstar paused then continued. "Nightpelt you are peaceful and calm and I hope you will pass on some of these qualities onto Shadowpaw."

When the two touched noses Shadowstar began again. "Crimsontail you are soft-hearted and a pain in the butt and here is your payback, Rushpaw," Shadowstar teased.

"Funny," Crimsontail replied sarcastically as his apprentice bumped noses with him.

"I will take on Foxpaw's training," Shadowstar said touching noses with the ginger tom.

"Ebonylight and Ferneyes you will both take on Nightpaw and Shimmerpaw until you figure out which one is meant to be Ebonylight's apprentice. Since we're wasting moonlight I'm going to continue a bit quicker." Shadowstar yowled, her voice getting rusty from talking so much. "Viperstrike you have trained Melodysong well and now you have much more to teach Icepaw. Runningwolf you are swift and quick thinking, I hope you pass some of these qualities onto Irispaw. Leafshade I know you are ready for another apprentice, you taught Ferneyes superbly and I hope you pass on your loyalty and readiness to Shadepaw." Shadowstar stopped to breathe. Then she began again as soon as the ones she gave apprentices to touched noses and got down. "Rainstorm you are fierce and with a mind as sharp as your claws I hope you pass some of these traits onto Redpaw and finally Poppyfern you are smart and curious to know the truth before leaping, I hope you pass these traits onto Opalpaw." When the last two apprentices touched noses with their mentors, Shadowstar jumped down with them.

But what she didn't notice was that before the cats close to Weaselrun started to sit for his silent vigil there were whispers on how Melodysong didn't get an apprentice was because Shadowstar hated her for taking Crimsontail as a mate. That was when Shadowstar made a few more enemies.

Along with Shadowstar the cats sitting Weaselrun's silent vigil were his kits Shadowpaw, Rushpaw, Foxpaw, his mate, Poppyfern, his mother, Butterflytear, and his apprentices, Rainstorm and Autumnfire. Ferneyes sat closer to the entrance so his clan mates could mourn without worry.

Fin for now. I hoped you liked it!


	5. Chapter 4: Another Elder's Tale

In the LakeClan elders den laid the five elders of LakeClan Dappleberry, a dapple gray with berry blue eyes and mothered several warriors of LakeClan including Hailstar, Brushclaw, very old brown tom with hazel eyes the deputy before Snowstorm, brother of Wolffang, Moonwave, gray almost white she-cat with big yellow eyes, mother of Swiftffflight and Seafur, Rosethorn, brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Swiftfire and Wolffang, very old dark gray tom with yellow eyes the medicine cat before Blackwater and after Honeystripe, brother of Brushclaw.

"Who's there?" Brushclaw his old voice croaked.

"Relax it's just a kit," Moonwave said gently.

"Come in we don't bite. What kind of story would you like to hear?" Dappleberry asked.

"You're wondering what the Rouge War was about? Well what do you know so it hasn't been forgotten after all," Wolffang murmured.

"I don't think that's a story for kits," Rosethorn spoke up.

"The kit's wondering about it, what are we saving the story for?" Wolffang asked.

"Well believe it or not we were young when that battle took place, Wolffang was still a medicine cat apprentice because he was a warrior a few moons before, Rosethorn's mate in LightningClan was still alive and so was Moonwave's," Brushclaw began.

"Oh for StarClan's sake, if I leave the story to you it will be dawn before you begin!" Moonwave exclaimed.

"Many cats died because of that war, a bunch of rouges decided to take over the forest but we weren't bound to let that happen," Rosethorn said sadly.

"We fought tooth and fang for the place we belonged," Wolffang said remembering his mentor.

"And for some reason they wouldn't stop until they were all dead," Dappleberry recalled.

"After it was over the only one of the rouges we let live was a sorrowful silver and black she-kit," Moonwave murmured.

"She ran away a few days later anyway," Brushclaw shrugged. "Never saw her again."

"And we never told it why we had to kill her family," Rosethorn said.

"Ohh, what a tangle web we weave when we practice to deceive," Wolffang said wisely.


	6. Chapter 5: StarClan Speaks

Hello again! Again thank you for your reviews because they are awesome well here's the new chapter! OH! I'm also going to try and make LakeClan's a bit longer.

BreezeClan-

"Welcome back, Scarletfur!" Grayheart yowled bounding up to them as they came back into camp.

"Scarletstar!" Hawktail meowed so sharply that Grayheart flinched.

Gorsemist chuckled coming up to them.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Scarletstar asked.

"Nothing much. Ravenwing gave birth to four healthy kits and the most trouble I had was keeping your mate in line, which is a job itself," Gorsemist said chuckling. "Oh and dawn patrol is out, there is a hunting patrol consiting of Eagletail, Grayspots and Kinkfoot and later I'm doing border tactics with Silverpaw and Sunpaw."

Scarletstar nodded and said, "Now if you don't mind I would like to see the kits before I go to my new den to sleep for a moon."

"Me too," Hawktail meowed going to her den to fetch some herbs to help Ravenwing produce more milk.

"Please don't sleep for a moon because if your not here it's just me and him!" Gorsemist yowled after Scarletstar, pointing his tail to Grayheart.

Scarletstar walked gently into the nursery to see the new kits. "What did you name them?" she asked Ravenwing.

"Blizzardkit is the pure white tom, Fawnkit is the only she-cat and she's the light brown one with white flecks on her back, Duskkit is the dark gray tom and Adderkit is the black tom kit," Ravenwing murmured with pride but when Scarletstar didn't say anything, Ravenwing replied, "They won't be like Darkheart you know and someday they'll prove it!"

With that Scarletstar knew she wasn't welcome in the nursery for a while for worrying about if the kits would be like their father Darkheart. But when she made it back into the clearing the dawn patrol, Sunpaw, Doveflight and Laughheart, came back with five extra cats. From their looks they were under nourished and one was blind. But the oldest tom smelled familiar.

"What's going on?" Scarletstar asked trying hard to hold back a hiss.

"We found Pancake on the border he asked us for help so we brought him here," Doveflight whispered fearing Scarletstar's wrath. Pancake was a gray and ginger tom kittypet and lived with his sister, Strawberry.

Scarletstar nodded remembering how Adderstar said it didn't matter on where a cat came from because it could always become a good warrior. "Then they will stay here, since you three brought them here you take care of them. Pancake you come with me to my den, okay? But first grab something from the fresh kill pile for yourself and one for me please then we'll eat and talk in my den. I'd share with you but you look very hungery."

The warriors and kittypets nodded and went off to do what they were ordered to do.

When Pancake and Scarletstar were in the leader's den Scarletstar asked, "What has happened to make you want to come so far into BreezeCan territory?"

"Well my sister, Strawberry gave birth to four kits about five and a half to six moons ago but the twolegs were going to get rid of three to other twolegs and one to be put down because of her blindness and I couldn't let that happen!" Pancake meowed after gulping the last of his prey down. "So for the last four moons I've been sharing my food with them and I would catch a mouse or two when they ran out of your territory and I taught them to do the same but its gotten too hard to feed all five of us and I was hoping you could take them in."

Scarletstar nodded.

"Very well but they might not be able to make it as warriors," Scarletstar warned.

"Then let me introduce you," Pancake murmured walking out of the den and to the clearing.

"This is Milk," he said pointing to the tortoiseshell and gray she-cat, "Gingerbread is the ginger tom, Cream is the cream colored she-cat and Snowball is the pure white tom."

Scarletstar nodded.

"I better get going before my twoleg notices," Pancake murmured as if he didn't want to leave. Then he ran out of camp.

LightningClan-

"Daisystar, can I talk to you in private?" Silverstorm whispered to Daisystar as she and her mate, Owlwing shared tongues.

Daisystar nodded murmuring something to her mate then fallowing Silverstorm to the leader's den.

"Did you get a message from StarClan?" Daisystar whispered when they got in.

Silverstorm nodded and said, "They said, 'Blood will stripe the forest red."

"That's not a good sign," Daisystar said looking up at the sky.

DarkClan-

Shadowpaw stalked back in to camp after being scolded by Nightpelt about how he shouldn't have killed his prey so cruelly.

"I thought you did exhalent," Melodysong said coming up to him, she watched the whole thing. "I think Nightpelt just doesn't realize your full potential and doesn't really want you as an apprentice,"

Shadowpaw looked his paws thinking about what she said.

"You know what! How about I train you and it will be our little secret," Melodysong whispered in his ear.

Shadowpaw thought it over and Nightpelt was only going over the warrior code and morals, he wasn't really teaching Shadowpaw anything. Shadowpaw then said okay, not knowing that this cat was not to be trusted.

Melodysong smirked knowing she had gotten another cat into Sorrow's scheme.

All the while Nightpaw did her best to keep Shimmerpaw safe not knowing who was the prophecy StarClan sent her was about. 'Only shimmer and feather can silence death but night will fall.'

LakeClan-

Blackwater slept because she was not needed at the moment but when she fell asleep- she heard the screams of many cats coming from all directions the river ran with blood she tired to help but she didn't know where to go it was too dark because of a New Moon. Blackwater felt as if her heart would stop then a cat from StarClan yowl, "During the new moon the river will run red with the blood of the innocent." It wasn't Honeystripe and Blackwater was scared. All she wanted to do was wake-up and when she did her body was still shaking.

Sorry I meant for it to be longer but the next chapter will be a gathering and then everything will be longer! Fin for now! Hoped you liked it!


	7. Chapter 6: A Strange Gathering

Thanks again for your reviews and if you think your cat isn't in this story they are and they will defiantly come soon!

That Night-

Shadowpaw was about to go into the apprentice's den when Icepaw stopped him and whispered, "Come with me."

Shadowpaw nodded looking around hoping no one will notice them leaving for the great Oak at the gathering place. Once they thought no one was watching they began to head out but they were wrong in the distance in the bushes Nightpelt watched in disappointment because he knew if he tried to stop his apprentice he would only make Shadowpaw want to do it more.

The next day- close to leaving for the gathering-

LakeClan-

"Ohhhh! Blackwater, I'm so sick that I think I'll have to miss the gathering!" Hailstar moaned padding into Blackwater's medicine cat's den.

"Ohhhhh! No your not," Blackwater said not looking up from putting her plants away.

"But I am!" Hailstar exclaimed.

"It seems your really sick every time a gathering comes up," Blackwater laughed. "Your now like the apprentice that cried badger!"

They were closer then most but they did fear falling in love with each other and they didn't know it might have already have happened.

Hailstar laughed knowing it was true.

"Now you better get ready because your deputy is about ready to announce who's going!" Blackwater said turning back to her herbs.

Hailstar nodded, gave an evil smile and said, "Wait a minute if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Knowing Blackwater planned on staying in camp this gathering.

Blackwater turned and her jaw dropped.

"I am now going to announce who is going to the gathering, Hailstar, myself, Blackwater, Jeweleye, Pebblepaw, Duckfur, Evepaw, Swiftfire, Spottedpaw, Nightstorm and the elders. Fireeyes is in charge," Snowstorm yowled.

BreezeClan-

Gorsemist began to yowl out on who was going to the gathering, "The cats going to the gathering are Scarletstar, myself, Hawktail, Kinkfoot, Doveflight, Silverpaw, Windheart and the elder's if their able! Grayheart's in charge!"

"How old do you think we are?" Squirreltail called from the elder's den. "I might be an elder but my claws are still sharp. So watch yourself, young one!"

DarkClan-

Instead of the deputy calling the gatherings Shadowstar normally did it.

"The ones going to the gathering are myself, Viperstrike, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Ebonylight, Nightpaw, Nightpelt, Rushpaw, Autumnfire and Butterflytear. Crimsontail is in charge while I'm gone!" Shadowstar yowled.

LightningClan-

"The ones coming to the gathering are Daisystar, myself, Silverstorm, Lionmane, Bramblespots, Owlwing, Pinebranch and the elders. Stoneclaw is in charge," Flamestripe called from the center of the camp.

Then the queens Ivyfur and Tansyleaf gently herded all of the kits into the nursery.

The Gathering-

"Of course you make me come and we're the first ones here!" Hailstar growled playfully to Blackwater, who chuckled. "Thank you, Blackwater." Hailstar added sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Blackwater said cheerfully.

Soon DarkClan came, then BreezeClan and finally LightningClan. There was a pause before the gathering was called to order.

Ravenpaw nervously walked through the gathering hoping to find his friend, Rosepaw when he saw her shimmering face. It was Nightpaw one of Ebonylight's apprentices but he didn't know she was going to become a medicine cat someday. It was like love at first sight, for the both of them.

The elders were all sitting in the back reminiscing about all of the times when they were young. Rushpaw met Rosepaw of LightningClan and they just hit it off. Evepaw and Spottedpaw joined Irispaw, Icepaw and Foxpaw who was telling the group about a huge rabbit he caught that was bigger then him. Near the front of the tree the medicine cats were talking about how greencough and whitecough was bad that year and were talking about possible cures for kittencough if it happened to come up. Hawktail told Bramblespots before she joined the other medicine cats how her sister, Ravenwing had her kits, Blizzardkit, Fawnkit, Duskkit and Adderkit. Bramblespots then told her and Ravenwing's other sister, Autumnfire. Pinebranch was telling Swiftfire about how to take care of kits and not to worry. Duckfur, Jeweleye and Nightpelt were talking about how prey was getting better. Shadowpaw looked around with his ears down and looking at his paws until he joined in on Owlwing, Lionmane and Doveflight's conversation and was listening with Silverpaw. Windheart and Kinkfoot were talking with Nightstorm about how to get a better listening crouch. All of the deputies were telling Viperstrike all about being a deputy.

Then when it was moonhigh Daisystar yowled, "It is now time to bring the gathering into Order!" Soon all of the cats stopped to look up at the leaders.

"DarkClan has been very fortunate because we just apprenticed Foxpaw, Icepaw, Nightpaw, Shimmerpaw, Shadowpaw, Redpaw, Shadepaw, Irispaw, Rushpaw and Opalpaw! We also welcome our new warrior, Ferneyes!" Shadowstar yowled at the top of her lungs with a bit of pride in her voice. Hailstar looked on, board.

"LightningClan would also like to welcome Ravenpaw and Wildpaw as apprentices!" Daisystar called.

"BreezeClan has also apprenticed Gingerpaw, Onepaw, Bluepaw, Milkpaw, Whitepaw, Wavepaw and Creampaw!" Scarletstar yowled not wanting to be out done but there were whispers in the back on why Adderstar wasn't there.

"BreezeClan has also lost our beloved leader, Adderstar to greencough but we fornunate that we kept it contained and didn't have anymore loses!" Scarletstar put in not wanting to show weakness.

"DarkClan has also had a loss, we lost our deputy, Weaselrun! But if you see a rouge with black fur he or she must be quickly taken care of!" Shadowstar growled. "Viperstrike has taken over his position as deputy!" There were nods of approval.

"In LakeClan our medicine cat, Wolffang has gone to the elder's den!" Hailstar spoke up wanting the gathering to be over with. "We have also gained a new litter of kittens, four totaled!"

Again not wanting to outdone by Hailstar's announcement of a new litter Scarletstar yowled, "Ravenwing has had her litter of kits, four in total too!"

"I propose that this gathering is adjourned!" Hailstar yowled.

"That's a shock," Squirreltail whispered to the other elders who nodded.

"I second the motion!" Daisystar called.

"The gathering is now over my StarClan watch over you!" Shadowstar shouted over the rustling.

"Hmph some gathering, it was too short almost as if all of the leaders are scared to leave their camp for too long," Moorberry whispered.

"Yeah, didn't you hear that they held a private meeting today?" Wolffang whispered back.

"Whatever their leery about can't be good!" Dappleberry announced.


	8. Chapter 7: In The Heat Of The Night

In the heat of the night in LightningClan's elder's den. Hollyleap slept, while Rattail and Talltale bickered as if it was a lullaby.

"I'm telling you that Haystar was a blonde tom before he died!" Rattail growled.

"Don't you growl at me, he was a brown tabby tom!" Talltale shot back.

"That's because your memory is as good as a squirrels!" Rattail exasperated. "Besides we have a kit near us now."

"Where?" Talltale asked.

"Your left, no your other left!" Rattail directed.

"This reminds me of the time we got lost in the mountains when we were hunting and met those tribe cats!" Talltale began with excitement.

"I remember that!" Hollyleap spoke up, awake now.

"Oh my gosh, she's awake!" Rattail gasped.

Hollyleap ignored him and went on, "Yeah you two couldn't distinguish LightningClan's sent from a fox back then. You two were gone for almost a moon!"

"Yeah and we learned to hunt and watch from the tribe then headed home!" Talltale exclaimed. "They also taught us a true hero is not measured by the size of his strength but by the strength of his or her heart! I just all cats realized this but it's a lesson the clans must learn on their own."

Honeystripe, Silvermist, Runningkit and Robinkit-

"What is she doing?" Silvermist whispered to Honeystripe. "Sorrow hasn't stopped once since we started not to eat or to drink or sleep. Just makes dirt and moves on."

"Well I hope I'm wrong but I think she's trying to make herself look horrible as if she's trying to get cats to take pity on her," Honeystripe whispered.

"Look the kitty we've been following is going into a cave and from the smells, a lot of other kitties live in there," Runningkit piped up.

Honeystripe and Silvermist shot each other worried looks.

The Tribe of Rushing Wind-

'I hold a bad feeling about the silver and black named after sadness. Because ever since she came here Leader and Healer have been talking of a great battle. The whole tribe has been training harder then ever before. I also see two cats with kits starlight shimmers on their pelts but I cannot hear them speak witch worries me about why they are here,' Feather thought looking out of the cave entrance. 'I hope my reserves are just paranoia.'


	9. Chapter 8: The Clans Grow Apart

I warn you this part is sad!

A few moons past and the leaders and medicine cat's fears have not happened. But Sorrow has patience and so does the one who gives Sorrow orders. But Moon is injured somewhere in BreezeClan territory hidden from danger and the clan. But change has happened in the clans.

The changes in LakeClan, Queens-Seafur has given birth to Tinykit and Mistykit, their father is Shadowpool but no cat knows way because he is a very mean cat and Sheepfur is pregnant again. Two kits have been given to Seafur, Dawnkit and Dreamkit, they were found out in the territory they were found by Blackwater. Swiftfire has become a queen with Nightstorm's kits. New warriors- Splashpaw-Splashcloud, Dewpaw-Dewwhisker, Pebblepaw-Pebblestream, Spottedpaw-Spottedfish and Evepaw could not become a warrior yet because of her unknown illness. New apprentices- Poolkit, Poolpaw-Spottedfish, Mudkit, Mudpaw-Snowstorm, Ripplekit, Ripplepaw-Sammiya (Sammiya, her mate, Tenatte and her kit Tennaiya were loners before joining LakeClan.) Puddlekit, Puddlepaw-Dewwhisker.

DarkClan-queens- Autumnfire and Nightpelt have had kits, Cinderkit, Ashkit and Sootkit. Robinwing is pregnant with Rainstorm's kits. New warriors- Robinpaw-Robinwing, Redpaw-Redpelt, Foxpaw-Foxstep and Rushpaw-Rushfoot. Shadowpaw was going to be a warrior but Nightpelt told Shadowstar it wasn't a good idea. Tension builds with the clan's apprentices because they were not all made warriors. New apprentices Pricklekit, Pricklepaw-Foxstep, Acornkit, Acornpaw-Rushfoot. More tension builds against Shadowstar because Melodysong again didn't get an apprentice or Redpelt but they don't say anything because she was still grieving for Weaselrun who has not spoken to her or the medicine cats. So the clan lets it slide this time.

BreezeClan-Queens-Kinkfoot has given birth to a kit, Cloudkit. Windheart is his father. Doveflight is pregnant with kits but he father is unknown, thought to be Pancake. New warriors-Sunpaw-Sunpelt and Silverpaw-Silverpool. New apprentices-Onekit, Onepaw-Grayheart and Bluekit, Bluepaw-Eagletail.

LightningClan-Unknown to everyone except Shimmerpaw of DarkClan and Wildpaw of LightningClan know that Nightpaw and Ravenpaw have been meeting in secret ever since the gathering. Queens-Bramblespots is pregnant with Stoneclaw's kits and Wildwish is pregnant. New warriors Rosepaw-Rosepetal, Wildpaw-Wildwish and Ravenpaw-Reavenfeather. New apprentices-Spitkit, Spitpaw-Silverstorm, Loudkit, Loudpaw-Bloodstripe, Clumsykit, Clumsypaw-Ravenfeather(But because Ravenfeather disappers a lot Rosepetal acts as mentor), Riverpaw(Silvermist's kit), Riverpaw-Lionmane, Rockkit, Rockpaw-Flamestripe, Whiskerkit, Whiskerpaw-Oakseed, Lavenderkit, Lavenderpaw-Pinebranch, Juniperkit, Juniperpaw-Owlwing.

Sorrow-

"I found them," Sorrow said to a cat that was hidden in the darkness. "They believed everything."

"Good," growled the cat. "Very good. For once those old bags had something useful in their stories."

Sorrow nodded. Backing away.

Moon-

'Everything hurts that piece of Fox-dung got me good but I didn't leave him without a scratch,' Moon thought laying in a rabbit burrow, there was a lot of rabbit burrows in BreezeClan territory.

Silvermist and Honeystripe-

'I didn't even get to see my kit become an apprentice!' Silvermist thought sadly to herself.

"Right now we need to warn the clans and help Moon!" Honeystripe yowled to the StarClan cats. Honeystripe stared off into space with a premonition and said, "There will be a LakeClan kit coming! I will go and retrieve her, Cloverstripe can you and Silvermist care for her?" When they nodded. Her two kits Runningkit and Robinkit asked if they could help get her too. Cloverstripe might have been of DarkClan but she had three kits before she died, Icepaw was the only one that lived and Silvermist was a new queen when she was killed and her sister, Daisystar took over feeding her.

Shimmerkit-

Shimmerkit of LakeClan was following a moth out of camp; no one seemed to notice her disappearance. She laughed and batted at the moth. Being a kit she did not know the different smells and didn't know where the border laid between LakeClan and DarkClan so she accidentally crossed into DarkClan territory where a small, horrible pure white cat, leader of Sorrow's cats. Waited, at first not noticing the little LakeClan kit but when she did, she said, "Fool, you're a fool for wondering away the safety of your clan and into the territory of another!" growled the white she-cat.

The white she-cat grabbed the quivering kit and killed it quickly. Tossing the mangled body aside.

(I'm sorry that was one of the hardest things I had to do during the story!)

When Shimmerkit awoke she saw three cats, one adult and two kits.

"Wh-Why do you have stars in your fur and where is my momma?" Shimmerkit stammered.

"I am sorry, little one you had so much to give to your clan but its time for you to watch over your clan mates in StarClan," Honeystripe murmured gently.

"Yeah, you might be a LakeClan kit but you get to be our new sister!" Runningkit said excitedly jumping up and down.

Robinkit nodded his head.

DarkClan-

"Now, Shimmerpaw I want you to go out and hunt for the clan by yourself. I'll be near," Ferneyes explained.

Shimmerpaw nodded bounding into the forest. But then she noticed a horrible smell; it was blood, kit's blood. Shimmerpaw sniffed the air trying to find out what it was she smelled. She ran as fast as she could to where the kit's blood was but she couldn't find anything yet. It was hard because it rained earlier.

Then she saw a small lump of silver fur with ginger steaks on its tail. Shimmerpaw was shaking so hard that she couldn't see straight. The kit only smelled of LakeClan, the cat that killed her smell was washed off.

Shimmerpaw gently picked up the small kit. She would never forget this horrible sight and it would probably give her nightmares. Shimmerpaw then began into LakeClan.

-In DarkClan camp

"Can somebody find my apprentice?" Ferneyes asked a group of cat's consisting of Shadowpaw, Nightpelt and Rainstrom. "I have to lead a border patrol and I don't have time."

Rainstorm shook his head looking over at Robinpaw and Shadowpaw got up to go find Shimmerpaw but then Nightpelt cut him off giving Shadowpaw a dirty look before running out into the marsh.

Soon Nightpelt caught up with Shimmerpaw giving her a nod and a questioning look before going into LakeClan territory.

LakeClan-

Swiftflight was going though the whole camp looking for her kit. Swiftfire was going to give birth any day now and Blackwater was acting funnier then usual.

"Simmerkit!" Swiftflight yowled. "Shimmerkit!"

Then Shimmerpaw and Nightpelt came through the camp entrance and in Shimmerpaw's jaws held the limp body of Shimmerkit.

"NO! NO! NO!" Swiftflight screeched, running up to them.

Hailstar came out of his den to see what all of the commotion was about.

"We found this kit in our territory, Hailstar," Nightpelt explained bowing his head in respect.

Hailstar nodded and yowled, "I believe these two DarkClan cats because it is a against the warrior code to harm a kit and not even the low DarkClan would dare harm a hair on a kit's head."

Nightpelt wisely didn't respond.

"The rain covers the murderer of the kit," Nightpelt murmured, sadly because all clans suffer at the death of a kit.

Hailstar nodded.

Seafur and Swiftfire gently lead Swiftflight back into the nursery to care for her remaining kits.

"Wolffang, can you and the others bury this kit before any of the other kits notice.

The elders nodded sadly.

"What was the kit's name?" Shimmerpaw asked softly.

"Shimmerkit, but she wanted her warrior name to be Shimmerstream," Hailstar answered remembering the kits picking their warrior name for a game.

Shimmerpaw nodded, she might not be able to ever be a medicine cat but she will do what ever it takes to make her warrior name, Shimmerstream in honor of the fallen kit who died so cruelly. Shimmerpaw looked over to the nursery where Hawkkit asked, "Momma, where's Shimmerkit?"

Swiftflight shook her head and said, "She hunts with StarClan now but she watches us from the stars. So whenever you look up remember your sister, okay."

The kits answered, "Yes."

Shimmerpaw had to turn her head with her eyes welling with tears for the kit who shared her name.

BreezeClan-

The hunting patrol, Laughheart, Wavepaw, Sunpelt and Bluepaw were walking when they saw Bloodstripe, Silentdeath and Loudpaw hunting in their territory.

"What are you doing in BreezeClan territory?" Sunpelt growled.

Loudpaw shrunk back not knowing what to think. Neither Silentdeath nor Bloodstripe answered but attacked the hunting patrol.

Loudpaw ran back into LightningClan territory with Bluepaw and Wavepaw ran in the other direction.

Silentdeath and Bloodstripe stopped when they had enough wounds, running back to LightningClan yowling that BreezeClan attacked them.

With Laughheart and Sunpelt yowling the opposite.

LightningClan-

Loudpaw was shaking in the medicine cat's den telling Silverstorm and Spitpaw the truth about what happened but Silentdeath and Bloodstripe told Diasystar their lie about what happened.

"Trouble stirs and now the clans are being turned against each other in their time to get closer together to fight a common enemy," Honeystripe whispered.


	10. Chapter 9: The Outsiders

Okay this time I'm going to try and put every cat's P.O.V. but it might not work. I hope you like the story! Oh I've also been busy and this one is the cats outside the clans today.

Loudpaw-

Loudpaw knew he wasn't safe as cocky and arrogant he was. He knew his mentor would do anything to silence him. They might have gotten along before but that was then and this is now. He knew he was taking a chance by going though BreezeClan territory but it was closest to the twolegplace without Bloodstripe noticing! Then he hit another cat!

Moon-

'I can't believe those mouse-brains haven't found me!' Moon thought when a big brown cat practically ran her over falling on his head in the process. Moon jumped up ready for anything even though she was hurt.

Then she noticed it wasn't Sorrow or any of her goons. It was a small cat probably an apprentice but it was a lot bigger then a normal apprentice.

Loudpaw quivered and stuttered, "I-I'm s-s-so-sorry."

"I'll make you a deal help me get to the nearest clan and I'll let you keep your ears," she meowed even though she was in no position for clawing even an apprentice's ears off. "What's your name?"  
"Loudpaw and I can take you to BreezeClan," Loudpaw murmured even though he was scared on what Scarletstar would do to him.

Moon nodded.

Snowstorm-

"Help feed the tribe, she said. They'll help us, she said. Well I don't see the point of bringing a stupid tribe all the way here if we're just going to take down the clans from the inside," Snowstorm murmured to himself. 'The only good thing I get is Strawberry.'

Strawberry-

Strawberry gently padded though her home in the twolegplace. Those strays were now living temporarily with the tribe in the back of the forest where no cat would notice them. Not even the clan cats dare go near the gorge.

Pancake-

'I hope Doveflight doesn't over do it. I mean she is pregnant, with our kits but I guess I'm thinking on if I want to join her clan. What about Strawberry?' Pancake thought about his dear sister. 'On the other hand she wasn't very mothering and she has been acting strange by going outside more and talking to strays. She always said kittypets were too good to talk to strays. Hmmmm.'

Sorrow-

'All is going to go according to plan and by the next gathering those spoiled little kits wouldn't know what hit them,' Sorrow thought with glee. They would all suffer the same plan she had to and it doesn't feel pretty.

That night-

Darkheart watched Ravenwing leave the nursery to the fresh kill pile and his kits were playing near the entrance. His guess was that Ravenwing didn't tell them he turned traitor against the clan. They would be too curious to let meeting their own father go to waste.

'What are their names?' he wondered walking quietly over to them. "Hey, little ones."

They immediately stopped and perked their ears.

"Come here I ain't going to hurt you," Darkheart whispered.

The little white kit followed him into moor, next came the little black kit and after the little black kit came the one that was identical to him who was trailed by the fawn colored one that had white flecks on her back. They walked until they came to a rabbit's burrow where prey was least in supply.

"Who are you?" asked the white kit.

"I'm your father," Darkheart replied. "What are your names?"

"I'm Blizzardkit, the black one is Adderkit, the gray one is Duskkit and that's Fawnkit," Blizzardkit replied.

"Wait, a minute. So your not dead?" Adderkit asked looking at Darkheart doubtfully. "You can't be momma said you were a great warrior and that you died in battle and momma would never lie to us."

"I've made mistakes in my life mistakes that I regret and the one I regret most is the one on how I lost you and your mother's trust and I'm sorry but I want to be apart of your life if you do what I say then we can be one big happy family again!" Darkheart said convincingly.


	11. Chapter 10: DarkClan: Bad Influence

DarkClan-

In the Nursery-

Autumnfire was so glad when her kits were born not only because she loved them she did but her belly dragged against the ground and it was hard to clean but now it still sinks only with milk for her beloved kits.

Cinderkit was her only little girl in the litter. Cinderkit was a light gray kit with white specks, ears and chest. Ashkit was her little warrior. Ashkit was a black tom kit with white paws, ears and chest. Finally there was Sootkit, her baby. Sootkit was identical to her sister in LightningClan only he was a dark gray.

Leafshade padded nervously into the nursery. Robinwing was close to kitting and right now she was sharing tongues with her mate, Rainstorm.

"Hey, Leafshade. What brings you to the nursery?" Autumnfire purred.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Leafshade replied nervously looking around.

Then Autumnfire knew something was up, Leafshade was always optimistic. She accepted Autumnfire without question when Autumnfire moved into DarkClan with one sister in BreezeClan and another in LightningClan.

"Are you okay?" Autumnfire asked pulling her helpless kits closer to her stomach they were only one moon old but soon they were going to be two moons.

"Can I tell you something?" Leafshade said.

Autumnfire nodded.

"I met this tom in the forest his name was Hawk I led him back out of DarkClan territory it all began innocently but then we got to know each other and then I learned I was expecting kits! I'm excited about the kits but how am I going to keep it a secret from the clan?" Leafshade whispered.

Autumnfire thought for a minute before answering, "Then don't tell anyone a queen doesn't have to tell who fathers her kits. So relax and please join us in here how close are you?"

"Closer then I look," Leafshade replied, making up a nest next to Autumnfire who purred at her friend's antics.

Soon Robinwing came in and took one look at Leafshade, shrugged and went to her nest to sleep.

In the Leader's den-

Melodysong made accusations that LakeClan attacked her but since Shadowstar didn't trust her she asked the cats closest to her to see her in her den.

Darkpelt, Ebonylightm, Viperstrike and Crimsontail sat in front of her.

"So do you think we should trust her?" Shadowstar asked.

"Yes because your distrust of her has already made you unpopular with the clan," Viperstrike replied as if it was that easy. "I say we attack LakeClan."

"Wait a minute I think Shadowstar is right," Darkpelt said glaring at Viperstrike. "Why would LakeClan attack us or be so low as to attack one of our own on her own."

"Because you and Shimmerpaw found that dead kit. So LakeClan is blaming us!" I mean it was found on our territory," Viperstrike explained.

"Hailstar seemed very understanding about it and who is going to tell Shimmerpaw? She already blames herself!" Darkpelt hissed, sticking up for the cat that was more like his apprentice then his apprentice.

Ebonylight nodded agreeing with Darkpelt.

Crimsontail stayed quiet this whole time trying to figure out whom he'd stick up for he'd stick up for. Melodysong was his mate but he loved Shadowstar and Darkpelt made a good point, he defiantly didn't want to tell his daughter that! She might not have been his favorite but she was his daughter the same.

"I don't think Darkpelt's voice should count he wasn't even born into this clan, remember? He was born across the sun-drown place," Viperstrike growled.

"Hmm, you both make very good points, Crimsontail what do you think?" Shadowstar asked.

The other cats were looking at him expectantly.

"I agree with Viperstrike. I think we should attack," Crimsontail replied before he knew what he was saying.

"Very well, we'll attack at Moonhigh," Shadowstar looked at him disappointed. Along with Nightpelt who shook his head and Ebonylight didn't even make eye contact. Shadowstar was placing an offal lot of trust in him for letting him chose on what to do. But to Shadowstar it was his decision on who he loved more, Melodysong or her. He chose Melodysong.

In the Apprentices Den-

Shadowpaw was looking at his paws thinking about how his mentor wasn't speaking to him. When Icepaw announced, "Can you believe Shadowstar she is such a weak leader! I bet she takes that soft-bellied kittypet, Darkpelt's side! What we need is to take action, so I think we should plan an attck on LakeClan warriors that wonder from their camp and see how they like it. Then when Shadowstar is least expecting it we will attack her too! She can't take all of us at once. Viperstrike will be a much better leader."

"I agree!" Opalpaw yowled. "Why should only three of us be made warriors when we all should!"

There were murmurs of agreement.

"I agree too!" Shadepaw called out.

"No!" Shimmerpaw shouted. "The other clans already think we're a horrible clan will only spur them on."

"You're a mouse-brain," Irispaw said. "But I agree with Shimmerpaw."  
"What about you three?" Icepaw asked she learned her politeness from training with Sorrow.

Pricklepaw shook his head no, Acornpaw nodded and Shadowpaw looked up at her and said shaky, "Yes."

"Good that settles it if your not with us your against us and that makes you traitors!" Icepaw growled lunging at Shimmerpaw, Irispaw and Pricklepaw.

Shadepaw and Opalpaw joined her even though they were hurting their own sisters. Acornpaw soon turned his head not looking his brother, Pricklepaw in the eyes and Shadowpaw looked at his paws again.

Since the apprentice's den was so secured no warrior could have heard the yowls of pain but then out the three apprentices ran into the swamp. Acornpaw and Shadowpaw would not sleep for the whole time that they we're gone.

In the Warrior's den-

Snakeheart stalked though it with anger surging at her paws that three apprentices were made warriors and not all! Even Melodysong didn't get an apprentice or Redpelt.

But no one noticed her.

Out in the Clearing-

Rainstorm sat eating some fresh-kill when he noticed something unusual, three apprentices making their way into the swamp. So he began to follow them.

In the Elder's den-

Butterflytear slept.

In the Medicine Cat den-

Melodysong was so proud of herself when Shadowstar announced, not knowing that Shadowstar and Hailstar had an idea since they both held suspicion in their clan.

Nightpaw was looking off into space thinking of Ravenwing.

Shadowstar-

"Darkpelt, can you do me a favor?" Shadowstar asked. "It's very important."

Darkpelt nodded.

"Good. I want you to go to Hailstar and deliver this message, the swamp wants to attack the lake but a lie stops them," Shadowstar said.

Darkpelt nodded thinking that was a strange message.

"Oh and take your apprentice," Shadowstar added.

Darkpelt stalked to the apprentice's den.


	12. Chapter 11: LightningClan: Bloody Secret

LightningClan-

Flamestripe and Rosepetal-

Flamestripe and Rosepetal were teaching the apprentices about border tactics.

"Okay, now lets say Rosepetal and I are cats from a different clan and we crossed the border. What do you do?" Flamestripe asked.

"How do we know if you crossed the border if there is no border?" Whiskerpaw asked.

"Ahh, good point, Whiskerpaw! Clumsypaw, pick up that stick and draw a border," Flamestripe said, kindly. "Oops, nevermind, Clumsypaw. Rockpaw, can you do it?" Flamestripe asked when Clumsypaw tripped over the stick.

"That line isn't straight!" Juniperpaw yowled. Rockpaw then shot her a dirty look.

"Good observation, Juniperpaw but the border's aren't always whisker straight," Rosepetal said quickly.

"Of course not when Rockpaw does it!" Juniperpaw called.

"That does it!" Rockpaw yelled.

"Hey, what's that?" Riverpaw asked distracting them enough so he could get in between Juniperpaw and Rockpaw.

"Where's Loudpaw?" asked Clumsypaw looking around.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since Bloodstripe, Silentdeath and Loudpaw came back from being attacked by BreezeClan!" Lavenderpaw yowled.

"Loudpaw's still probably being treated for his wounds," Rosepetal answered.

"But wouldn't we have heard him? He's not called Loudpaw for nothing and besides he would have started bragging about how he beat those mangy BreezeClan warriors," Juniperpaw observed meanly.

Rosepetal and Flamestripe shot each other looks, noting Loudpaw wasn't at camp.

"How come they call you Flamestripe? Why not Scarface? That would be so much cooler!" Juniperpaw asked.

Rosepetal broke down laughing and Flamestripe shook his head in laughter, Juniperpaw had great observation skills but her mind only stayed on one thing for so long.

"It's okay, Flamestripe. I like your name!" Whiskerpaw yowled.

In the Nursery-

"I don't know whether these kits just want to roll around in my stomach or are ready to come out and I really hope it's the second," Bramblespots commented.

Wildwish was now nursing a single kit named Thunderkit.

In the Clearing-

Daisystar and Silverstorm we're sharing tongues.

"What do you think I should do?" Daisystar asked. "Bloodstripe and Silentdeath are both accusing but Loudpaw has a different story but now he is missing."

"I think you should ask Scarletstar what happened," Silverstorm answered.

Owlwing came up and said, "Hunting patrol is back, who is leading border patrol?"

"Tell Oakseed he can lead and to take four cats with him even if Loudpaw is telling the truth I don't want to take any chances," Daisystar answered.

Her mate then gave her an affectionate lick on the head before running to tell his brother, Oakseed.

Stoneclaw went to the nursery to check on his mate.

Ivyfur nurvouly watched her mate, Bloodstripe knowing he was lying but to scared to do anything. If he dared touched a hair on her kit's head (Rockpaw) StarClan help her because she would tear him to shreds. She was going to the nursery soon because more kits resided in her belly and she feared for them. If Bloodstripe was willing to get rid of Daisystar, Flamestripe, his own apprentice and his own brother, Stoneclaw, he would get rid of his own kits too.

Bloodstripe went up to Silentdeath and said; "Don't worry about that apprentice, if he's ran away then he wouldn't say a word." Washing Silentdeath's ears.


	13. Chapter 12: LakeClan: Only Kits Can See

Hailstar and Blackwater-

"How are our kits?" Hailstar asked referring to Dawnkit and Dreamkit.

"Good but you can't say that so causally! What if someone hears us?" Blackwater asked. "This goes against the warrior code!"

"Hailstar!" Snowstorm yowled. "There is someone here to see you and I don't think you'll like it!"

Hailstar left his den and saw Darkpelt and Shadowpaw, "What is Shadowstar's explanation for attacking my warriors?"

"Shadowstar told me to tell you, 'the swamp wants to attack the lake but a lie stops them,' Darkpelt repeated.

Hailstar nodded, "It's just as we feared."

Snowstorm shot him a questioning look.

"Thank you Darkpelt, Shadowpaw. You may go now," Hailstar added. "Snowstorm come with me to my den."

Snowstorm nodded.

"We must prepare to attack DarkClan tonight at moonhigh," Hailstar said not looking at Snowstorm. "Tell the warriors to prepare the only ones I want to defend camp are the queens and elders."

Snowstorm nodded but didn't question Hailstar. Hailstar might have been stubborn but he would never attack without reason or attack leaving only queens and elders.

In the Nursery-

Shadowpool saw three kits following him when he met Sorrow last night. So he went to the nursery.

Mistykit, Dawnkit and Mothkit were cowering in the back of the den. He took one step toward them and they ran past them as fast as their little legs would carry them out of the den and to the forest.

"Kits!" He whispered under his breath. "Too curious for their own good!"

In the Clearing-

"Your not a burden to the clan," Spottedfish murmured in Evepaw's ear.

But to her it didn't feel that way and something told her something bad was going to happen tonight, something was going to go wrong and it scared her to death that it would be Spottedfish or someone close to her.

Jeweleye was sharing tounges with Dewwhisker when she noticed something was out of place if only she could put her paw on it. But Dawnkit, Mothkit and Mistykit weren't playing with the other kits. In fact they were nowhere to be found.

'Oh no! Not again! But yet something doesn't feel right,' Jeweleye thought and she began to go where she thought the kits were at. She got Swiftfire to go with her because she had milk because she was about to kit soon but not so soon that they couldn't get the kits and bring them back.

Swiftflight slept with Hawkkit and Birchkit sleeping at the curve of her belly.

Sammiya and Tenatte wear sharing tongues with their tails twined, oblivious to the world around them. Their daughter, Tennaiya was talking to Splashcloud nearby.

Nightstorm were on a hunting patrol with Treeleaf, Duckfur and Fireeyes.

Blackwater noticed Honeystripe at the entrance of the gathering area.

"Blackwater, their are several cats ready to take down the clans and mold them into their own. You must trust no one in this time you need to trust everyone but right now only kits and apprentices see it. They can save the clans but they need the help of everyone to succeed," Honeystripe said padding over to her. "Right now you need to find the lost ones. Only kits and apprentices can see the truth, few warriors can to but they let excuses cloud their eyes. Making excuses on why a cats not here, there or anywhere. Sometimes it takes and outsiders looking in to see the truth. Be careful, young one."

**Sorry if that was bad!**

'The river will run red with the blood of the innocents, only kits, apprentices, a few warriors and outsiders looking in to see the truth, trust no one but trust everyone,' the worlds ran thourgh Blackwater's mind like an anger fox. 'What does this all mean! How come Honeystripe couldn't be more specific?'

In the Elder's den-

"I remember your mate, Rosethorn he was apart of LightningClan!" Brushclaw murmured loudly.

Rosethorn looked away and to the trees.

"Wolffang have you had any strange dreams?" Blackwater asked padding into the elder's den.

"Hmmm, no not really," Wolffang replied. He noticed Blackwater's dissappoited looked and he hurriedly said, "Wait there was one thing! It was 'Sorrow has found some friends of Rat and Tale.' I think you should pay the LightningClan elder's den because I think Rattail and Talltale might have a story about friend's outside the clan."

Fin

Sorry! I disappointed myself on that one! I'll do better next time!


	14. Chapter 13: BreezeClanL Lost Kits

BreezeClan-

In the Clearing-

Wavepaw saw a cat in the forest. 'If this cat thinks it can trespass on BreezeClan territory then it can think again!' she thought running after the strange cat.

"My kits! Where are my kits!" Ravenwing yowled.

Wavepaw stopped and doubled back, when the cat disappeared. Then she yowled, "I'll go get them!"

"I don't think so you need a warrior to go with you," Gorsemist said stopping her.

"I'll go with her!" Sunpelt volunteered.

"I don't see why I need a warrior to go with me! I mean I can handle it myself," Wavepaw argued.

"I can go too!" Doveflight yowled.

"Oh no you can't!" Hawktail growled back. Doveflight retreated to her nest in the nursery.

Squirreltail yowled with laughter.

Moorberry slept beside her.

Grayheart, Scarletstar and Laughheart, who back out of the medicine cat's den, were on a hunting patrol.

"Good that's settled, Sunpelt, Wavepaw and Ravenwing will go and find her kits," Gorsemist replied walking back to the warrior's den.

What no one noticed was that Kinkfoot's kit; Cloudkit had followed Blizzardkit, Adderkit, Fawnkit, Duskkit and Darkheart to the rabbit's burrow.

Cloudkit was a black tom kit with amber eyes and white spots.

Sorry my chapter's seem to be short but the next one will be long! Until next time, Moondance Girl


	15. Chapter 14: The Outsiders

Thank you so much for your reviews! Sorry for any confusion about the Darkpelt, Nightpelt thing. His name was supposed to be Darkpelt but I called him Nighpelt. Reasons unknown even to me.

Cats outside the clans-

As Loudpaw helped Moon to the nearest camp he smelled cats from DarkClan territory. He gently sat Moon down, shushing her.

'Strange,' he thought.

He crept up slowly to them; he recognized them from the gatherings! They were Shimmerpaw and Pricklepaw but what were they doing out of DarkClan territory?

Then he felt claws on his back. He yelped and turned showing his belly, taking his attacker by surprise. Loudpaw stopped when he noticed that it was Irispaw also from DarkClan.

"Now what would a LightningClan apprentice be doing out of LightningClan territory?" Irispaw growled.

"I could ask you the same thing," Loudpaw replied with his back arched.

"Relax! This is no time to fight!" Shimmerpaw begged stepping in. "Who is your friend, Loudpaw? She doesn't smell like any of the clans but she doesn't look to old either and she's hurt."

"That's Moon, she's a loner from a two-leg barn," Loudpaw replied.

"Okay. Come with us we can help," Shimmerpaw nodded.

BreezeClan kit's-

"So are you with me or against me?" Darkheart asked gently, knowing if he grew too fierce the kits would run.

"I would never join you!" Adderkit hissed.

"Very well you may go," Darkheart nodded his tail pointing to the opening of the burrow.

Adderkit looked taken aback he amost expected to be hit or an angry hiss, this cat was good.

"Fawnkit, Blizzardkit and Duskkit, come on we can go!" Adderkit meowed. "Humph!"

Darkheart hit him with his tail, knocking him over.

"I believe that's their choice," Darkheart said, turning his attention back to the remaining kits.

Adderkit got up and looked at the tom that claimed to be his father with a glare.

Cloudkit listened from the entrance, knowing if he went in there he was as good as freadh-kill.

"Fine!" Adderkit hissed. "If you chose him over me then you betray your clan and how do we know if he's our real father? He could just claim it easily knowing our real fathers dead!" Before Darkheart could hit him again Adderkit ran out of the den bumping into Cloudkit.

The Missing Cats-

"Does anyone smell kits?" Moon asked licking the air.

"Loudpaw copied her and said, "Yeah!"

Rainstorm of DarkClan came up in the clearing with Mothkit dangling from his jaws; following close behind was Mistykit, Dawnkit, Jewleleye and a very pregnant Swiftfire. Mothkit's leg looked strange it looked deformed. Something wasn't right.

"What in the name of StarClan!" Irispaw gasped, for once at a loss for words. Priklekit was too stunned make a sarcastic comment and Loudpaw's jaw dangled, wordless.

"This kit fell from one of the rivers cliff's," Rainstorm said sadly.

Shimmerpaw ran up and meowed, "Give her to me."

Rainstorm nodded following the she-cat's orders.

"Quick Loudpaw, fetch me some cob-web!" Shimmerpaw said, giving out orders to get help to all of the wounded cats. "Swiftfire, lay down, Jeweleye can you help me? Rainstorm help Loudpaw and get as much as you can find!"

They all nodded, not missing a beat.

BreezeClan's Search Party-

"I think they went this way!" Sunpelt meowed pointing to the mountains.

"No," Wavepaw said, flatly.

"Oh! Then where do you think they went?" Sunpelt meowed sarcastically.

Ravenwing growled, they weren't going to find her kits if they argued the whole time!

The BreezeClan kits-

"Hmph!" Cloudkit said when Adderkit ran full force into him.

"Cloudkit, what are you doing here?" Adderkit huffed.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Cloudkit meowed with a high pitch.

"Quiet, mouse-brain do you want that cat after you?" Adderkit meowed.

Cloudkit shook his head fiercely.

"Good, come with me!" Adderkit purred going into the forest where he saw a starry cat.

Cloudkit followed obediently.

In the Den-

Fawnkit was horrified at what this huge cat was about to do to her brother so she stuttered, "N-no!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go, you see Adderkit was the runt so we are better off without him. Just think! You get to know your own father better, if you stick with me then you can have any position you want among the clans and all you have to do is listen to what I say," Darkheart purred. "Adderkit made his choice and now he's going to die. All you have to do is listen to what Scarletstar says and you report to me! Listen in on any conversations you can but don't tell any cat you seen me, okay?"

The three nodded running back to BreezeClan territory.

Darkheart grinned, proud that he now got ears in BreezeClan, Sorrow will be pleased.

"Hey there they are!" Sunpelt yowled noticing three kits bounding up to them.

"But that's not all of them," Ravenwing moaned.

When the kits finally go there Wavepaw asked, "Where's Adderkit?"

"He died," Blizzardkit meowed remembering what Darkheart said.

Ravenwing stood strong and said, "Come on I don't want to lose anymore."

Wavepaw didn't look convinced, noticeing how Fawnkit didn't even look like she believed it.

"I'm going to look for his body," Wavepaw said, walking toward the forest where Duskkit was looking.

"Why, it's probably gone," Sunpelt said.

"Well I want to see for myself!" Wavepaw hissed.

Sunpelt backed away a bit and said, "I'm coming with you."

"No your not!" Wavepaw shot back.

"Yes I am. You need a warrior to go with you!" Sunpelt meowed.

"Well go get one!" Wavepaw growled, walking toward the forest.

"Funny," Sunpelt added sarcastically, bounding after the she-cat.

"Be careful!" Ravenwing called after them. "Come on! Your all in big trouble when we get back to camp." Ravenwing looked up at the sky and whispered, "Are you up there my son?"

Blackwater-

"So you want to know about the Tribe of Fast Wind?" Talltale croaked as if she hasn't spoke in a while.

"All of a sudden? You young ones ain't got no time for us old ones who have become a waste of space!" Rattail howled. "Well let me tell you that if it wasn't for us and our generation they wouldn't no your generation!"

Hollyleap sat up from her nest for the few times she is awake and she murmured, "Maybe they're finally realizing how useful we can be, Rattail Go ahead and let Talltale tell it."

Rattail nodded and Talltale spoke, "you can come in here Darkpelt and Shadowpaw. We don't bite… Hard."

Tribe-


	16. Chapter 15: The Elder's Old Friend

Tribe of Fast Wind-

Like the tribe of rushing water only different like they have a leader, healer, hunters, guards, kitters, to-be's and Step-downs. They have never met but their ancestors in tribe of Endless Hunting assembled them almost the same. Named for remarkable or unusual gifts or looks.

Leader-takes on the name leader, makes decisions with healer and leads the clan

Healer-like a medicine cat but chooses replacement and who replaces the leader

Hunters-gathers food

Guards-most skilled fighters and protects the tribe

Kitters-queens

To-be's-apprentices

Step-down's-elders

Leader- light ginger tom with blue eyes

Healer- Very old dark brown tom with amber eyes

Hunters-

Runs with Wolves (Wolf) Silver-gray tom with yellow eyes. Known for running with wolves.

Stalks during Night (Night) Black tom with dark brown eyes Known for hunting during the night and sleeping during the day.

Eyes that Sparkle Like Stars (Star) Black she-cat with gray eyes that sparkle in the night. Hunts with her brother Night

Shadow of Tree (Tree) Dark brown almost black with one blind left eye Born in the shade of a tree

Hunts like Fox (Fox) Ginger tom with hazel eyes learned to hunt by watching a fox

Guards-

Sees like Owl (Owl) Light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes that watch like an owl and can almost turn her head around

Watches like Hawk (Hawk) Dark brown dapple tom with blue eyes watched a hawk for a long time when he was a to-be

Jumps like Rabbit (Rabbit) Orange she-cat with one white right paw and green eyes can jump the highest in the whole tribe

Storm that Rumbles (Storm) Gray tabby tom, born during a rumbling storm, father of Feather

To-be's-

Small like Mouse (Mouse) hopes to be a hunter very small light gray she-cat

Sleeps like Thrush (Thrush) hopes to be a cave guard light brown tom that was once caught sleeping with a thrush

Feather of Fallen Dove (Feather) hopes to greatest healer the tribe has ever known, a white she-cat with light gray paws and face, blue eyes, once when she was born a feather of a dove came in and fell on her nose.

Kitters and kits-

Blue like River (River) blue she-cat with blue eyes pregnant

Swims like Fish (Fish) light gray almost white she-cat with amber eyes best swimmer in the whole tribe- Yowls like Cougar (Cougar) tan tom with amber eyes was the loudest kit when born-Tail that looks like Straight Branch (Branch) tan she-cat with tree branch brown tail that's straight and unbending and Looks like Leopard (Leopard) Golden tom with leopard spots

Snow that Falls (Snow)-pure white she-cat that was born when snow was falling, mother of Feather, pregnant

Step-downs-

Stripes like Tiger (Tiger) Orange she-cat that has a black stripes

Hunts with Eagle (Eagle) brown tom that hunted with an eagle in his youth

Ears Cut by Rat (Rat) ginger tom that's ears with cut off by a rat when he was a kit

"Sorrow claims that these spoiled kits have hurt more then one cat and that they should pay!" Leader yowled. "We have had been quiet for many moons! But now is the time to attack!"

Many cats chimed in with a yowl of approval. Feather, a to-be healer, looked at her fellow to-be's and closet friends, Thrush, to-be cave gaurd and Mouse, to-be hunter, who didn't say anything, but looked back at her.

Feather got closer and whispered, "This isn't right! Two cats with kits followed her to our cave; they had stars in their fur. I think she lied to us!"

"It's almost moonhigh," Mouse pointed out.

Thrush nodded and murmured, "Feather, does the Tribe of Endless Hunting also have stars in their fur?" Looking toward where LightningClan camp stood two starry cats, the leader before Leader and his and Mouse's mom.

Feather nodded looking where he was and she said, "We should follow them they are trying to tell us something!"

Thrush and Mouse nodded following Feather to the LightningClan camp.

When they got there, they saw a bunch of cats staring at them but one old one with a missing leg, eye and part of her tail stood up and said, "You three are from the Tribe of Fast Wind."

Another old one with a bald tail nodded.

"How'd you know where we came from?" Mouse asked.

"Remember your smell from anywhere because me and my brother lived with your Tribe for some moons. But why are you here?" the she-cat asked.

"There is going to be a battle! You shouldn't fight because the Tribe's confused and you two said you lived with the Tribe! Maybe you can get though Healer!" Thrush said quickly.

"Yeah it would be nice to talk with an old friend," Talltale murmured.

"But we have to never mind! Hollyleap are you…" Rattail stopped when he saw Hollyleap was asleep in her nest. "I feel so alone."

"Why do you want a bone?" Talltale asked.

"I said… Never mind." Rattail said annoyed.

"I don't get it first he wants a bone and now he wants to be attacked from behind but that's not fair!" Talltale said to a small tree stump thinking it was Hollyleap.

"Uh, Talltale?" began Silverstorm.

"Let it go," Rattail said to Silverstorm. "It won't work she'll never hear you correctly."

"This is no time to go get a bite to eat!" Talltale scolded.

"How did you? Never mind let's get going!" Rattail said wondering how his sister managed to confuse get a bite to eat and correctly but he'll probably never know.

Healer-

The Tribe was beginning to go to where the heart of the clans was and that was the gathering tree when Feather, Thrush and Mouse stopped them.

"Get out of the way!" Leader yowled.

"Hold on we found two cats that Healer would like to see before we go!" Feather yowled back.

Healer stepped out of the crowd of cats and said, "Well, where are they?"

Then Talltale and Rattail stepped out from behind the bushes.

"You probably don't recognize use Healer or should we say, Herb that Treats Wound!" Rattail yowled.

"It's us, Ratpaw and Tallpaw!" Talltale howled, for once her hearing was okay.

"No!" Healer gasped with disbelieving eyes.

"Yes!" they said united running up to him.

"It is you guys!" Healer said happily. "Is this where you live?"

Talltale and Rattail nodded.

"In that case there will be no fight today! The only way these cats could harm any cat is if Tallpaw lands on them!" Healer yowled to the Tribe.

They nodded confused but didn't object.

"Come we need to talk and tell," Talltale said.

Out of LakeClan territory Blackwater came, she had been looking for the two elders everywhere and maybe now she could help explain to these numerous cats who the real villain was.

Fin


	17. Chapter 16: The Old Remember

After Blackwater explained the situation to the elderly cats Healer agreed to fighting with the clans during a new moon, Blackwater remembered her prophecy but even the medicine cat knew that the cycle of hate must stop and the cats lives would not be in vain.

Talltale accidentally fell asleep, which was expected, Healer nodded and Rattail looked into LakeClan territory and said, "There is a battle taking place."

Blackwater looked stunned and asked, "How did you know that?"

"I took a mate in LakeClan in my younger years and I would know that strange silence anywhere," Rattail replied not turning to look at Blackwater. "You should know your clan better."

"I do!" Blackwater fumed. "It's not often I break the warrior code!"

"You and I both know that's a lie," Rattail said turning to face the LakeClan medicine cat. "The way you look at each other at gatherings, the thrill of knowing your breaking the rules and the knowledge you know its wrong but like cat nip you want more. I know there is at least one other medicine cat in your position and it will turn deadly."

"Wha-" Blackwater began.

"I have always had a strong connection with StarClan, having the sister I did I prayed and prayed to not let them take her away from me. I promised my mom on her death nest that I would take care of and protect Talltale with my life." Rattail began remembering everything as if it were yesterday. "Our dad died before we were born and our mom not to long after. For our whole lives Talltale was always there, I could count on her for anything… Soon the prophecy they gave me will repeat itself only with different words, Rat will protect the rose but a tall cost will be paid. I nearly lost her. I couldn't have my mate and I couldn't watch my kits grow up but I have yet to pay the price."

Blackwater's body shook, knowing all of the medicine cats and her clan was fighting and she meowed, "We must go, now!"

They nodded setting off in different directions, Healer to the tribe, Rattail and Blackwater to the LakeClan camp and they let Talltale wake up and had her limp behind Healer.


	18. Chapter 17: Butterflytear's Cry

"Welcome to the DarkClan elder's den, little one," Butterflytear yawned. "You seem to think all of our troubles end there with Sorrow but they don't. Truthfully and you have to keep this a secret, I don't think so, little one because I don't think Sorrow's group of rouges killed Weaselrun.

"You look at me with funny eyes like I'm a crazy old loon. But I'm not after Weaselrun was born I had another litter that also held one limp tom but when he got into apprenticehood he died the same way Weaselrun died so did Oddtail, he had half a tail which means he couldn't climb trees, Missingfoot, born with only with three paws and the list goes on with elders and other cats with a bad paw or blind or something. Have you ever noticed that DarkClan is the only clan with the least elders and no handicapped cats? If Sorrow did kill all those cats, why only DarkClan? I think one of our own cats is doing it. But I do know one thing for sure if I ever get my paws on the cat that took so much away from DarkClan, I'll be ready.

"The warrior code does not say to kill unless its necessary, I think this is one of those exceptions because if they have done it for this long who is to say they will stop at all? I'm sorry for scaring you, now off to your mother and remember it's our little secret."

**Sorry if this confuses you I wrote this before I finished the story!**


	19. Chapter 18: The Battle Begins

Healer walked before the group of cats and yowled, "There will be no fight tonight!"

In the darkness an elegant cat walked out of the bushes and said, "On the contrary Healer they're will be a fight tonight… Thanks to my inside voices."

The Scarletstar and Dasiystar who had been gathered earlier gave a shocked look.

"What a better way to attack the clans then to have them separated and against each other. You know you should pay closer attention to them," Sorrow said politely. "Or we might have actually been stopped before we started." Sorrow laughed menacingly using her tail to tell the cats behind her to attack.

Ravenfeather high-tailed it over to DarkClan territory to warn his love Nightpaw, now Nightshimmer in honor of her missing friend Shimmerpaw, everyone figured the missing cats to be dead. He had only one kit with Nightshimmer, Yawnkit, a lazy light gray tom with golden eyes and a white dot on his chest. Yawnkit was probably safe with the DarkClan queens. What Ravenfeather didn't know was that a LightningClan warrior that was as silent as death was following him. Wildwish followed closely behind Silentdeath. Leaving her kits, Thunderkit, an orange tom and Goldenkit, a golden she-cat with Bramblespots and her kits, Honeykit, a honey golden she-cat with white spots and Bumblekit, a golden tom with black stripes resembling a bumblebee.

As they got farther and farther into DarkClan territory, Silentdeath quietly murdered Wildwish before she could even yowl. She wasn't called Silentdeath for nothing. As the quiet she-cat continued his rampage Ravenfeather and Nightshimmer went on with a plan they created when Ravenfeather felt like he was being followed.

As the battles raged on Owlwing saw a familiar brown body dangling from a dark gray rouge's mouth, it was his brother Oakseed.

"Oakseed!" Owlwing screeched jumping on the rouge's back.

StarClan cats could only watch in horror as the strays, rouges; loners and some Clan cats tear apart the forest they worked hard to defend. The clans eventually were all together in one place from all of the fighting.

Scarletstar found out who was behind most of the distruction from a rouge it was, Icepaw now Icegaze who thought of turning the clans against each other, who plotted with Sorrow, gathered cats she knew hated being the followers instead of leaders, who got the tales from Talltale during a gathering about the tribe and who killed Shimmerkit. Swiftflight was fighting as hard as she could unknowingly fighting the cat who killed her kit. Scarletstar had gently pulled her away sending the distraught mother after Shadowpool who let Shimmerkit out of camp knowing the dangers.

"Shimmerkit! Shimerkit!" Swiftflight screeched as she clawed Shadowpool who kept trying to run away but all Swiftflight could see was a murderer.

As Scarletstar went back after Icegaze, she felt Barkpaw's energy but instead of an apprentice's energy it was like a warrior's, Frostear's love Scarletfur extended her claws like a queen ready to defend her kits, Softstep's loyalty, Logfur's knowledge of knowing to kill this young warrior, Heaveyfoot's selflessness knowing that Scarletstar might die but it was to save her clan even if it takes all nine lives, Rufflefur's endurance on how he didn't stop until he died, Talonclaw's beautiful fluffy golden fur flying with Scarletstar as if it was her own, Fireclaw's bravery and courage steadied Scarletstar's claws and Adderstar's quick thinking maneuvered, sureness knowing this was the only way and decisiveness to know she already made her decision as Scarletstar's claw sunk into the beautiful white fur that was soaked with blood, the blood of kits, her friends, her enemies and her family. But she had only one life to lose.

"There's a fight!" Shimmerpaw screeched running with the rest of the outcasts to the battle.

Viperstrike stood over the cold body of Kinkfoot.

"You killed both of my sons!" Butterflytear screamed to Viperstike.

"Whatever do you mean?" Viperstrike asked innocently circle ling Butterflytear.

"You killed all of them Weaselrun, Barkpaw, any cat that had something wrong that may have given them a weakness and all of the elders.

"They were weak!" Viperstrike said, steadying herself.

"They were strength, knowledge and hope. All of the things that your not!" the DarkClan elder retorted jumping onto Viperstrike taking the young she-cat by surprise.

"You killed them! You killed them!" Butterflytear screeched, revenging all of her fallen friends.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Viperstrike said trying to roll over but Butterflytear rolled with her, scratching Viperstrike's belly.

"You have to do better then that!" Butterflytear growled, being an elder she knows many fighting skills that helped her defeat Viperstrike but with her elderly body made her collapse soon after from exhaustion making her join her fallen in StarClan.

The LakeClan elders bravely nipped a large rouge tom.

Bloodstripe stood above the fallen Hailstar, Blackwater with her 360-degree vision easily caught Bloodstripe no matter how many times he tried to sneak away.

As the outsiders joined the battle the odds of the clans and the tribes winning increased; because the outsiders grew to know each weakness.

Nightpelt had engaged in battle with two huge rouges and Shadowpaw after listening to a thousand lectures in his head from Nightpelt** I changed his name again! Sorry! **About peace Shadowpaw jumped up and attacked the one that had his mentor pinned down saving Nightpelt's life.

Shimmerpaw looked at Snowstorm the rouge. Then she could see three small kits beside her in a fighting position. It was Shimmerkit, Robinkit and Runningkit!

"Ready?" They asked her.

Shimmerpaw nodded, leaping foreword to attack Snowstorm with three kits that should have been warriors.

Shadowstar just came back from StarClan after losing her second life to Melodysong but not again.

"Your just angry that I mated Crimsontail before you could tell him you love him!" Melodysong sneered.

"No it was Crimsontail's decision you hated me since I had become deputy!" Shadowstar growled back.

"Oh the great Shadowstep will be a great leader I know it! Rumblestar was such an old fool! I should have been deputy!" Melodysong screeched leaping for Shadowstar's neck. "I will be deputy even if I have to kill you nine times!"

Wolffang, Talltale, Moorberry, Dappleberry, Squirreltail and Rattail went after Sorrow chasing her to a cliff.

"We did you a great wrong, Sorrow!" Rattail called to Sorrow who should steady at the edge of a cliff not even scared of the elders.

"Your right! You killed my family!" Sorrow screeched; Rattail hit a nerve.

"But we didn't tell you the full story!" Squirreltail yowled. Talltale wisely didn't ask what she said.

"Your family wouldn't stop hurting us! Killing our young, our old and our warriors! We tried to stop them in anyway we could without killing them but they wouldn't let us!" Dappleberry said.

"N-no! Your lying you monsters killed my family it's your fault!" Sorrow growled leaping for Dappleberry.

"We wouldn't lie to you, Hopekit!" Talltale said remembering Sorrow's name before running away.

Sorrow stopped clawing the defeated Dappleberry, remembering everything. "You told me my family was the innocent ones."  
"We lied so you didn't hate the cats you loved!" Wolffang croaked.

Sorrow began to walk backwards, her normally polite smooth fur all ruffled and drenched in blood saying, "I caused so much pain, so much hurt, so much _sorrow._"

"Sorrow stop!" Moorberry called. "Let us help you!"

"My fault, its all my fault!" Sorrow kept mumbling.

Squirreltail leaped foreward grabbing Sorrow's paw with her claw.

"I'm so sorry for the sorrow I caused you but I can't heal the wounds I've engraved and I can't stop this battle but please let me say I'm sorry," Sorrow whispered slipping from Squirreltail's grip.

"And we couldn't heal yours," Squirreltail whispered back to the cat she remembered as a kit. "We're sorry."

"If you kill Icegaze then you should be able to stop this cycle of hate but I think your kit is already doing that. As long as you hit the weak spots, Icegaze, Snowstorm, Darkheart, Melodysong, Shadowpool, Bloodstripe and Strawberry. You should be able to win the battle," Sorrow said only her claws keeping her up so she could help stop the battle. "Also kill Viperstrike, she has been killing all of DarkClan's elders and handicap cats, also from all clans. But leave Shadowpaw, he has his whole life."

Then her kill slipped making Sorrow fall into the ocean not as a villain but as a hero who died a warrior's death because hanging onto a small piece of rock that Sorrow threw up was Cloudkit.

In the end of the battle between Nightshimmer, Ravenfeather and Silentdeath; the two young loves emerged victorious at the cost of his young love's life. _And Night will fall._

After a bloody new moon the sun rose to show a new day, the clans and the Tribe had won the war.

"We won!" Leader yowled from the top of the ledge with Scarletstar, Snowstorm and Shadowstar standing behind him. Healer sat next to Feather, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to the mountains.

"Our fallen will remain hero's in StarClan are Shimmerkit, Weaselrun, Barkpaw, Whiskerpaw, Pebblestream, Duckfur, somewhat Snakeheart, Hailstar, Gorsemist, Windheart, Runningwolf, Eagletail, Nightshimmer, Hollyleap, Butterflytear, Oakseed, Lionmane, Pinebranch, Wildwish, Wolffang, Brushclaw and Treeleaf," Shadowstar yowled.

"And the ones that will be prized in the Tribe of Endless Hunting is Jumps like Rabbit, Rabbit, Eyes Sparkle like Stars, Star, Ears Cut by Rat, Rat, and Leader!" Healer yowled. "Since we cannot hold a traditional ceremony I would like to say, I am retiring and staying will the Clans, I am too old to climb back up the mountain so I am staying will Stripes like Tiger and Hunts with Eagle. I would also say Small like Mouse is know a great Hunter! Sleeps with Thrush is now a cave guard but I want either of them to be leader when the leader I announce dies, Feather you have worked hard and earned a special place with the Tribe you are the new Healer, be wise like I know you can be! Runs with Wolves is new leader, I know Leader would want it that way."

There were many yowls of approval.

"The clan's also have to say who our new cats with honors but we can't go by tradition this time," Scarletstar called. "I say these words before the body of Gorsemist so may hear and approve my choice, Sunpelt will be the new deputy of BreezeClan, he hasn't mentored an apprentice but Adderkit will be his apprentice! Adderkit you shall be known as Adderpaw and when you are ready to become a warrior I will give you the honor of choosing your warrior name!"

Then for the time all was right with the clans.


	20. Chapter 19: The Ending

Alliances-

LightningClan-

Leader-Flamestar

Deputy-Ravenfeather- chooses Rosepetal for his deputy

Medicine Cat-Spitfire

Warriors-

Rosepetal-

Queens-

Lavenderfrost

Elders-

Juniperspots

LakeClan-

Leader-Snowstar

Deputy-Swiftfire

Medicine Cat- Dreamwatcher

Warriors-

Nightstorm-

Queens-

Swiftflight-mother of Leopardkit

Leopardkit- golden she-cat with leopard spots

Elders-

BreezeClan-

Leader-Sunstar-

Deputy-Addercatcher

Medicine Cat-Gingertail

Cloudspots

Warriors-

Wavestorm- had mothered Sunstar's kits, Windkit and Runningkit

Queens-

Fawnfur

Elders-

Ravenwing

DarkClan-

Leader-Autumnstar-

Deputy-Shadowvine

Medicine Cat- Shimmerstream

Warriors-

Pricklewhisker- becomes deputy for Shadowvine

Yawnstep- he seems to yawn whenever he takes a step

Foxstep

Rushfoot- mother of Ferneyes kits, Applepaw and Greenpaw

Redpelt

Apprentices-

Whiskerpaw- mentor- Pricklewhisker- named after Priklewhisker, Crimsontail and Shadowstar's last living son

Streampaw-Mentor- Foxstep-named after Shimmerstream, Crimsontail and Shadowstar's daughter

Stempaw- mentor- Irisstem, named after Irisstem, Crimsontail and Shadowstar's daughter

Applepaw- mentor- Redpelt- daughter of Ferneyes and Rushfoot

Greenpaw- mentor- Shadowvine- daughter of Ferneyes and Rushfoot

Queens-

Skyjump- daughter of Rainstorm and Robinwing, mother of Acornnose's kits, Littlekit and Pouncekit

Elders-

Acornnose- has bad back legs and no tail after a badger crushed the bottom half of his body, he thinks its punishment from StarClan for not sticking up for his brother all those moons ago, father of Skyjump's kits, Littlekit and Pouncekit

Cats Outside the Clans

Loudthrush

Moon

Star- daughter of Loudthrush and Moon

I got this far and then I got so confused from so many cats and how old they should be! Sorry if I didn't put yours on here!

"If you think that this is a happy ending then your wrong because Icegaze still whispers in the ears of all kits that show the same potential that she did and you never know which ones will listen. But as long as there are those in the clans willing to not go down without a fight, Icegaze will never rule the clans. But what will happen when there is more then one kit? I know the answer but now is not the time. Do not worry little ones, for now if you don't listen to Icegaze you will be safe.

"How did I become mediator of the clans after the battle? I believe in peace my greatest strength! Though since I pity the enemy they can take advantage of my generosity and use it against me. Shadowstar believed in me and I believe in my old apprentice, Shadowvine will make a fine leader one day and I know my new apprentice Dawnwatcher will be a great mediator after me. Now off to your clans little ones! You have traveled far and wide to learn all about this battle now you've learned it is now up to you what you learn from it," Nightpelt told from his new home in the great old Oak Tree at the gathering place. Dawnwatcher was on the highest branch waiting for dawn to come.

I hope you liked the story!

Fin!

Moondance Girl


	21. A Note

I now am beginning a sequel to this one its called The Lost Clans


End file.
